


Kan Ken no Metsuke

by MinamiM



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sports, Drama & Romance, Friendship, Humor, Illnesses, Kendo, M/M, Mentorship, Sensei!, dorama style
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12998412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinamiM/pseuds/MinamiM
Summary: Из-за настырной девчонки, нарушившей его уединение, Люку Скайуокеру придётся вернуться в родные края и побороться за место главы федерации кэндо с Кайло Реном и бывшим партнёром - Сноуком





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Модерн!AU, где Сноук и Люк — мастера кэндо.  
> Отказалась от большинства японских терминов, чтобы не перегружать текст.  
> Посвящение:  
> fandom Skywalker Family 2017, дым вашего укура занесло в моё окно!

 

— Сэнсэй! — девчонка («Меня зовут Рей. Просто Рей.») согнулась перед ним в просительном поклоне.  
  
Люк застыл в оцепенении. Несколько минут назад его одинокое пребывание на безлюдном острове Скеллиг-Майкл нарушила вот эта странная девица, сначала атаковавшая его сбивчивым рассказом о призраках прошлого, а теперь требовавшая невозможного.  
  
— Прошу вас!  
  
Новый порыв ветра принёс не только пронизывающий холод, но и капли дождя. Люк поёжился. Даже добротная куртка рыбака не слишком защищала от непогоды. Девчонка, меж тем, так и стояла, не шелохнувшись.  
  
Таким ли наивным и отчаянным он выглядел, когда просил магистра Йоду обучать его? Наверное, да. Только Йода был настоящим учителем, а не задравшим нос самозванцем. И беглецом.  
  
— Помогите мне! Я хочу стать мастером кэндо! Я хочу победить Кайло Рена!  
  
Сейчас он видел себя молодого со стороны — упёртый, одержимый местью, не понимающий истинного смысла пути меча. Эта Рей — словно его копия, постыдное воспоминание, ошибка, которую он хотел бы забыть. Ответ для неё нашёлся сразу:  
  
— Я не буду учить тебя. Кэндо не путь мести. Уходи.  
  
— Но…  
  
Он отвернулся и медленно пошёл в сторону вырубленной в скале лестницы, попутно стараясь сообразить, чем отпугнуть ненормальную, если та решит последовать за ним. К счастью, она не осмелилась.  
  
Над островом сгущались сумерки. Люк зажёг огонь в спиртовке, заварил чашку быстро-супа. Наблюдая за ночным морем через проём в палатке, он вдруг подумал о девчонке: догадается ли та развести костёр, есть ли у неё еда? Но потом, сердито встряхнувшись, — это не его проблемы — отогнал мысли о непрошеной гостье. Он не звал её и не ждал.  
  
Он ничего не хотел от этой жизни, кроме одиночества.  
  
***  
  
Ему снилось, что он превратился в меч — гибкий бамбуковый синай. Его хозяин оказался умелым фехтовальщиком, и меч пел в его руках. Люк с наслаждением рассекал воздух, бил точными хлёсткими ударами. Сила переполняла хозяина и его самого. Они выигрывали один поединок за другим.  
  
Оставался последний противник. Его лица не было видно за решетчатым забралом, но хозяин Люка узнал его. Чужая мощь, Сила резонировали с собственной. Равные в мастерстве, они долго кружил по залу, держали дистанцию, выжидали, и вот, наконец, хозяин Люка, издав победный крик…  
  
Люк тоже хотел закричать, но не мог. Он ведь был мечом — теперь остро заточенной катаной; беспощадным смертельным оружием в руках ослеплённого местью безумца. Он пытался сопротивляться, но Сила толкнула его вперёд, и Люк со всей яростью обрушился на незащищённое шлемом, знакомое ему до каждой чёрточки лицо…  
  
***  
  
Девчонка никуда не делась.  
  
Почему-то Люк не удивился, увидев недалеко от своей палатки дымок костра. Его больше тревожило другое — как Рей нашла его?  
  
На самом деле Люк не жил на Скеллиг-Майкле. Он приезжал на этот скалистый остров раз в полгода, помогая орнитолагам пересчитывать популяцию птиц. Его дом находился на соседней Валентии, население которой не насчитывало и тысячи. Обычно большую часть времени Люк рыбачил, подрабатывал в порту; вечерами сидел в пабе, вяло обсуждая новости. Местные привыкли к его нелюдимости и в друзья не навязывались. Люк только радовался: он стремился к жизни отшельника, он её заслужил.  
  
Вчерашний день он собирался провести, как всегда, но что-то — какое-то предчувствие опасности — подстегнуло его взять катер и отправиться на остров.  
  
Угодив прямо в ловушку.  
  
— Сэнсэй! — заметив его, девчонка вскочила на ноги. К ночёвке на открытом воздухе она подготовилась — спальный мешок, термос, консервы, хлеб. Зря он переживал.  
  
— Не зови меня так. И это заповедник, — Люк указал на тлеющие угли, — здесь нельзя жечь костры. Кормить птиц тоже запрещено. В пять часов придёт мой катер. Советую отправиться на нём туда, откуда пришла.  
  
Он говорил сурово, но на девчонку его тон не подействовал. Она лишь заулыбалась:  
  
— Значит, у меня всего семь часов, чтобы убедить вас стать моим учителем.  
  
— Я не беру учеников.  
  
Он бродил по скалам, пока не заболели ноги, потом глазел на стаи глупышей и моёвок. Прогулялся к монастырю и даже попытался медитировать. Вот только присутствие Рей на острове сбивало настрой.  
  
«Она сказала, что дралась с Кайло Реном». То есть, с Беном, племянником, которого Люк не видел почти пятнадцать лет.  
  
Давным-давно сестра попросила стать её сыну наставником. Хана тогда арестовали в Никарагуа, и Лея, переживавшая не самые удачные периоды в политической карьере и семейной жизни, не могла заниматься ещё и вспыльчивым, постоянно влипавшим в неприятности Беном. Сначала она хотела отдать его в борьбу, но Люк запротестовал — обретя физическую мощь без духовного стрежня, мальчишка бы превратился в неуправляемого зверя. Он полагал, что если по старой традиции мастеров кэндо поселит Бена с собой и учениками, то поможет тому достигнуть баланса, обуздать свой гнев. Через несколько лет Люк беспомощно смотрел на обугленные обломки школы и на машины скорой помощи, увозившие раненых учеников. Его племянник сбежал к другому учителю. К тому, кто…  
  
Он со вздохом поднялся и направился в сторону своей палатки. «Рей сказала, что победила его».  
  
Верилось в это с трудом. Движения явно выдавали в ней новичка. Люк, понаблюдав немного за тренировкой, хотел пройти мимо, но всё же не удержался, спросив:  
  
— Кто учил тебя?  
  
— Никто, — Рей продолжала лупить укороченным мечом по воздуху. — Я сама научилась. По интернету и фильмам.  
  
«Может, она сумасшедшая?» От такого варианта Люк даже немного приободрился.  
  
— Ты правда сражалась с Бе… с Кайло Реном?  
  
— Вы мне не верите! — Рей резко остановилась, и Люк шагнул назад, просто на всякий случай. — У меня есть видео на телефоне! — она бросилась к рюкзаку, выудив оттуда мобильный. — Смотрите!  
  
— Он вырос просто… — Люк удивлённо выдохнул. Не составляло труда понять, кто из облачённых в доспехи фигур Рей, а кто Бен.  
  
— Он монстр, — обиженно буркнули ему в ухо.  
  
Начался поединок довольно предсказуемо. Бен выигрывал без особых усилий.  
  
— У него седьмой дан. Кто выпустил тебя против него?  
  
— Я сама вышла. Потому что…  
  
Ответ Люк увидел на экране: Бен, почувствовав своё превосходство, вёл себя всё более агрессивно.  
  
— Это не кэндо! Это… — Люк стиснул зубы, увидев, как Рей на записи свалилась от мощного удара на пол. — Это уличная драка.  
  
Никакой красоты, гармонии, баланса не было в этом сражении. Бен так и не научился сдерживать гнев, принимать поражение смиренно и скромно. Рей не слишком от него отличалась. Но всё же что-то в ней…  
  
— Сила течёт в тебе, — Люк отдал девчонке телефон, — но ты с ней не едина.  
  
— Так научите меня!  
  
— Почему я? Как ты вообще узнала обо мне? Я пятнадцать лет не держал в руках меч. Уверен, появилось много новых достойных мастеров кэндо!  
  
— Вы легенда! — Рей двинулась на него, будто собираясь схватить за плечи. Её глаза сияли. — И я чувствую, что вы моя судьба! Вы не представляете, что творится сейчас с кэндо! Этот Кайло и его мерзкий учитель…  
  
«Нет! Не смей!»  
  
— …подгребли под себя всё! Закрывают другие школы, запугивают учеников; раздают даны, кому хотят! Вы бы видели другие поединки! Это бойни! Кэндо не должен быть таким!  
  
«Какая самонадеянность».  
  
Люк не чувствовал себя легендой. Вот старым хрычом с больной спиной и плохо двигающейся рукой — да. И не ему решать, каким должен быть кэндо в Америке. Всё, что ему стоило сделать — вернуться на Валентию, отвязаться от девчонки, пойти в паб и как следует надраться. Но только…  
  
— Ты… — его голос задрожал. — Ты видела учителя Кайло? Кто он?  
  
— Нет, — Рей нахмурилась. — Я знаю, что его зовут Сноук, и у него девятый дан. Говорят, он сущее зло. А ещё его лицо обезображено шрамом. Сэнсэй…  
  
Девчонка протягивала ему второй меч.  
  
«Не называй меня так!» — в его горле пересохло. Какой из него учитель? Он упустил племянника, толком не выучил ни одного из учеников; потерял любимого человека, ранив того в порыве гнева, сбежал. Какое право он имеет кого-то учить?  
  
_«Мира в душе желаешь ты, из всех искусств поэтому кэндо выбрал»._  
  
Но если… Если Бен и Сноук до сих пор не бросили кэндо, значит, в них ещё осталась светлая сторона. Надежда не потеряна. Она вернулась вместе с Рей. И в нём тоже остался свет. Искра, из которой способно разгореться пламя.  
  
_«Противник главный, сам ты есть»._  
  
Он попробует ещё раз познать себя и своего врага.  
__  
«Страх. Бояться ты будешь».  
  
Рей принесла в его жизнь не только надежду, главный страх Люка пришёл вместе с ней тоже. Сможет ли он посмотреть ему в глаза?  
  
_«Что ты привязался ко мне, Скайуокер?»_  
  
«Не боишься, что все узнают о тебе правду, золотой мальчик?»  
  
«Люк, я… Я тоже…»  
  
«Подними меч и сражайся, трус!»  
  
«Уйди. Просто уйди».  
  
— Я буду заниматься с тобой, — Люк вновь отступил, опасаясь, что улыбающаяся Рей кинется ему на шею, — ровно год. До следующих матчей. Но я не поеду с тобой ни в Америку, ни в Японию. Я не покину Ирландию никогда и ни за что. Согласна? А теперь, — он осторожно сжал меч, — покажи мне…  
  
Он не сказал «учить». Он не имел на это права. Он будет учиться тоже. У неё и вместе с ней. Не ради победы или поражения. Он лишь хочет встретиться со своими страхами лицом к лицу.  
  
— Готовы, сэнсэй?!  
  
Люк сделал три приветственных шага. Да, он готов.  
  
— Начали!  
  
Хотя бы увидеть и извиниться. И пусть Сила пребудет с ним.

 

 

**Примечания:**

 

Название: мэцукэ — область, куда направлен взгляд; кэн — физическое зрение, кан — духовное зрение. Канкэн но мэцукэ — при высшей степени мастерства — способность читать мысли партнёра, предугадывать его действия в поединке.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Год спустя_  
  
— Сэнсэй!   
  
«О Сила!»  
  
— Мы ещё не купили подарок Лее. Как насчёт глупыша? Смотрите, какой он милый!  
  
Люк устало вздохнул. До регистрации на рейс оставалось совсем немного времени, а Рей всё носилась по аэропорту от одного магазина к другому, покупая сувениры.   
  
Его обещание не уезжать из Ирландии изменилось не только из-за стремительного прогресса своей «не ученицы». Дух Люка укрепился тоже. Месяц назад во время медитации он осознал, что должен вернуться домой, в Калифорнию. К тому же Лея сообщила Рей, что Хан после стычки с сыном попал в больницу.   
  
За время сборов и прощания с немногими знакомыми он почти не нервничал, но, приехав в дублинский аэропорт, вдруг поддался панике — слишком много людей, шума, суеты. Рей пыталась подбодрить его, на свой манер — бесконечные сэлфи, кофе с сиропом, смешные (по её мнению) видео с котами, а теперь ещё втянула в беготню за кружками с лепреконами, брелками и прочей чепухой.  
  
— Не думаю, что Лее нужна плюшевая игрушка, — он отмахнулся от яйцевидного лупоглазого существа. Впрочем, Рей, не слушая его, уже протягивала продавцу кредитку.  
  
Половину одиннадцатичасового полёта он собирался провести с пользой, просматривая записи последних матчей. Особенно с участием Кайло. Беном, после новостей о Хане, Люк называть его больше не хотел.   
  
— Сэнсэй, — тронула его за плечо Рей, когда самолёт взлетел, — хотите чего-нибудь? Плед? Шампанское?   
  
— Тишины. Пожалуйста. И не называй меня…  
  
— Учитель. Мастер Люк. Магистр. Ну, не дуйтесь. Мы же летим домой!  
  
Больше Рей не пыталась развеселить его. Она открыла книгу по теории кэндо — несмотря на внешнюю беззаботность, к обучению её подход оставался серьёзным. Люк же, достав присланный Леей смартфон, — он так ни разу и не позвонил сестре — начал смотреть скачанные записи поединков.  
  
Его внимание рассеивалось. Он всё чаще возвращался мыслями к Хану. Без знакомства с ним жизнь пошла бы по другому пути. Вряд ли бы он, сын фермера, встретился с отличницей из Гарварда, оказавшейся его сестрой; прославленным генералом и политиком — его отцом. Пусть Хан в каком-то смысле отнял у него любовь, он в то же время подарил её. Если бы Люк тогда не опоздал из-за него на тренировку, то…  
  
_  
Лос-Анджелес, тридцать два года назад_  
  
Хотя Люк знал точную сумму залога, денег со счёта он снял больше — с Ханом никогда нельзя было быть в чём-то до конца уверенным.   
  
Он жутко торопился: телефон в школе не отвечал, а с учётом поездки в полицию сегодняшний урок мог сорваться. Кэндо не был популярным видом спорта; своими немногими учениками Люк дорожил и не хотел их подводить.  
  
В участке он отдал полицейскому деньги, попросил позвонить — отказали. Вскоре навстречу вышел Хан — довольный, расслабленный, словно с вечеринки.  
  
— Спасибо, приятель.  
  
— Как ты умудрился попасться копам? — спрашивать «за что?» Люк посчитал глупым. Он повернул ключ зажигания тандербёрда. Машина вздрогнула, заводясь. Зазвучали «Говорящие головы», Хан плюхнулся в соседнее кресло и открыл окно — салон здорово нагрелся.  
  
— Да не попадался я. Решил переждать пару дней в безопасном месте. Слушай, — он улыбнулся своей «особенной» улыбкой, — подбрось до Уэстлейка. А там меня Чуи подхватит.  
  
— Куда?! Чёрт! Ладно, — сдался Люк, — только сначала найдём телефон.  
  
Когда он, наконец, дозвонился, ему ответил мистер Каната. Его жена сдавала Люку небольшое помещение на границе с Чайнатауном.   
  
— Не торопись, — проскрипел старик, — Суноку-кун заменит тебя.  
  
— Суно… Кто? — но мистер Каната уже положил трубку.  
  
Гадая, кем мог быть этот «Суноку», Люк вернулся к машине. Там, к его неудовольствию, Хан читал «ту самую» газету, которую стоило бы сжечь, как и весь тираж.  
  
— Так вот почему ты такой мрачный.  
  
Он снялся с места резче, чем следовало. Карикатура на бывшего министра обороны Вейдера в утреннем выпуске порядком испортила ему настроение.   
  
— Год назад они бы не посмели. А теперь, когда отца нет…  
  
— Это обычный ход для свежеизбранных политиканов, и довольно верный, учитывая, что твой предок на самом деле стрелял по вьетнамским и ливанским детишкам.   
  
— Я знаю!  
  
Хан быстро сменил тему, заговорив о том, что деньги с последней сделки пустит на ремонт «Сокола», а потом отправится на нём в Вашингтон к Лее, и вот тогда та точно согласится.  
  
Расстраивало ли его возможное «согласие» Леи? Люк не понимал. Он поглядывал на то, как Хан задумчиво прикусывал нижнюю губу, на его покрытую испариной шею. Из-за жары и тёплого ветра запахи стали тяжёлыми и терпкими.   
  
Он вцепился в руль ещё крепче. Запах пота Хана сводил его с ума.  
  
На обратном пути он думал о единственном поцелуе Леи — лучшем, что с ним произошло в жизни, о своих пугающих противоречивых желаниях. Ему не с кем было поговорить о них что сейчас, что в прошлом. Учитель Йода напомнил бы, что надо очищать сознание, больше медитировать. А что бы сказал отец? Люку хотелось бы верить, что юный лейтенант Скайуокер, а не министр обороны Вейдер понял бы его.  
  
***  
  
В зале Люк надеялся застать хотя бы этого «Суноку». Наверняка, семейство Каната позвало японского знакомого — такого же, как они, старичка.  
  
«Хоть бы не остаться совсем без учеников», — Люк распахнул дверь и с огромным удивлением обнаружил, что занятие до сих пор продолжалось. Его разновозрастные ученики сидели на полу, внимательно слушая человека, который по спине и голосу — глубокому, выразительному — не походил на пожилого азиата.  
  
— Не стоит фиксировать взгляд чём-то одном. Вы должны сфокусироваться на теле противника, как на едином целом, одновременно приняв его глаза за центральную точку. Тогда вы сможете видеть не только физические движения, но и изменение сознания. Вы сможете предугадывать его действия.  
  
По залу прокатился восхищённый вздох.  
  
— Учитель Люк!   
  
Кто-то заметил его. Пришлось быстро скидывать обувь и проходить в зал.   
  
— А учитель Сноук рассказывает нам про мэцукэ!   
  
«Совсем не японец, совсем не Суноку, и уже учитель».  
  
Сноук поднялся. Бритоголовый, одетый в синюю куртку со штанами, он был выше Люка и точно не старше. Секунду они разглядывали друг друга. Люк успел заметить, что в чертах всё же читалось что-то восточное, но глаза показались ему светлыми.   
  
— Спасибо за помощь, — он слегка поклонился, а потом повернулся к ученикам. — Простите за опоздание.  
  
— А у учителя Сноука четвёртый дан. Как у вас!  
  
Все явно ждали поединка. Люк вдруг ощутил, что волнуется. Из-за армии он пропустил соревнования, поэтому уже год не встречал равного или превосходящего по мастерству (если не считать случайного поединка с отцом) фехтовальщика.   
  
— Как насчёт упражнений? — он предложил компромиссный вариант: эффектный внешне и не требующий надевания защиты.  
  
Сноук кивнул. На лице его не появилось ни радости, ни раздражения.  
  
— Отлично! Я только переоденусь.  
  
Когда он вернулся, Сноук рассказывал о правильном дыхании, дистанции, концентрации и боевом крике. Люк вновь подумал, что ему нравится этот зачаровывающий голос — хотелось слушать ещё и ещё. Вот только огорчало одно: сам он, рассказывая о кэндо, предпочитал говорить «партнёры», в то время как Сноук упорно называл состязающихся «противниками».  
  
— Учитель Скайуокер? — обернулся к нему Сноук. Или Люку почудилось, или обращение прозвучало с иронией.  
  
— Благодарю за роль учителя, — он понадеялся, что произнёс это без ёрничества. — Мы покажем вам состязание ученика и учителя. В будущем вы должны освоить обе роли. Помните, что тренируя тело, мы встаём на путь тренировки души. В первой форме боя учитель приближается к ученику, собираясь разрубить того пополам, но ученик ускользает, а затем обрывает жизнь учителя тем же приёмом. Прошу…  
  
Они всего лишь поклонились друг другу, а Люк уже ощутил Силу, настоящую, как у Бена Кеноби, магистра Йоды и отца. Конечно, он не облажался — выполнил всё чётко, но от шока движения вышли бездумными, автоматическими. Если Сноук и заметил его рассеянность, то виду не подал.  
  
— Эти два удара, — Люк подождал, пока ученики прекратят взволнованно перешёптываться, — показывают, насколько тонка грань между жизнью и смертью. Ещё они приводят нас к сути кэндо: желание смерти партнёра не цель; это незрелость души. Во второй форме боя ученик мог бы забрать жизнь учителя, но он уже тренирует вместе с телом душу, поэтому только ранит, отрубая кисть. Прошу…  
  
На этот раз Люк успел собраться и, несмотря на внешнюю строгость, вложил в удары всё восхищение от встречи с достойным партнёром. Теперь удивился Сноук — Люк успел увидеть замешательство во взгляде. Они оба быстро опустили головы. Впрочем, стало ещё хуже. Руки с длинными тонкими пальцами показались Люку совершенством. Он бы ни за что не допустил, чтобы они пострадали. Он бы смотрел на них вечно. А вместо этого ему пришлось отступить и начать объяснение:  
  
— И… вот ученик забрал боевую способность учителя, но не его жизнь. Обратите внимание, насколько важно чувство дистанции и времени. Ученик не должен уходить от удара слишком рано. Он ждёт до последнего мгновенья. Тогда удар выходит идеальным. Достигается это путём — да-да — постоянных тренировок. Что ж… Третье упражнение мы сначала покажем.  
  
Ему больше не хотелось говорить. Присутствие посторонних вдруг разозлило его. Если бы все ученики исчезли отсюда прямо сейчас, он был бы счастлив. Эта Сила, эти движения, этот поединок должны были принадлежать только Люку. Всё выходило идеальным — шаги, наклон меча, атака и защита. Когда меч застыл напротив его переносицы, Люк осознал, что даже слегка возбудился. Такое с ним произошло впервые.  
  
— В третьей форме боя, — произнёс он после долгой паузы, — нет убитых и раненных. Ученик отказывается даже от намерения причинить вред учителю, равно как и учитель. Никто не получает и не наносит удар, не хвастается пусть очевидной победой. Победитель и проигравший ценят жизнь и сосуществуют вместе. В этом суть кэндо.  
  
Им зааплодировали. Сноук тут же ушёл, а Люка окружили, забросав вопросами. Кое-как отбившись, он рванул в раздевалку, обнаружил, что та уже пуста и вылетел босиком на улицу.  
  
— Погоди! — крикнул он собиравшемуся свернуть в переулок Сноуку. Тот остановился, но не повернулся. — Ты местный? Где ты занимаешься? Я бы хотел встретиться ещё раз!  
  
Плечи Сноука как-то странно дёрнулись, будто тот фыркнул от смеха.  
  
— Я занимаюсь в этом же зале, — ответили Люку, так и не соизволив обернуться, — в те дни, когда Каната не сдаёт его тебе.   
  
— О… Это же здорово! Давай я…  
  
— Нет.  
  
— Но, почему? Мы же отлично сработались сегодня. Я же не прошу вновь помогать с учениками. Только мы вдвоём!  
  
Новое «нет» прозвучало так зло и резко, что Люк не решился просить о чём-либо дальше. Его хорошее настроение исчезло в один миг, словно перед ним появилась ещё одна глумливая статья об отце.  
  
Дома он включил автоответчик — звонила Лея. Под дверью обнаружилось письмо от неё же — приглашение на приём в Белом Доме. Значит, на выходных ему придётся отправиться в Вашингтон. Сестре требовалась поддержка, и неплохо было бы найти спонсора для школы. Возможно, Хан успеет починить «Сокол» и предложит полететь вместе. «Делать предложение».  
  
Застонав, Люк рухнул лицом в подушку. «Не день, а сплошной отстой».  
  
«Не совсем, — он вспомнил, как двигался в поединке Сноук — напористо и одновременно плавно. — Увидеть бы такое ещё раз».  
  
Позже, засыпая под шум из соседних квартир — Лея пришла в ужас от его жилья, но Люку нравился многоквартирный дом, в нём он не чувствовал себя одиноким — он вспомнил слова Сноука: «В те дни, когда не сдаёт его тебе». Было ли это сказано с умыслом или нет? В любом случае, Люк решил попытаться поговорить со Сноуком по возвращению из Вашингтона.  
  
***  
  
— Мы видели тебя по телевизору, дорогой, — миссис Каната похлопала его по плечу своей морщинистой ладошкой, — и в газете. Я сохранила статьи.  
  
«Статьи? Так она даже не одна?»  
  
Выходные прошли ужасно. Хан вновь куда-то пропал, на приём Люк полетел один. Вместо денежной поддержки для школы, он получил несколько мерзких предложений о спонсорстве для себя. Услышав его возмущение, Лея лишь фыркнула: «Привыкай. Я слышу такое по десятку раз за день». Расстроенные, они согласились поехать на частную вечеринку, которая прошла довольно прилично, но на выходе их атаковали репортёры светской хроники, и на следующий день Люк и Лея получили звание «бесстыдной золотой молодёжи, шикующей на деньги на честных налогоплательщиков». Это ещё пресса не пронюхала о том, что они дети Вейдера.  
  
— Выкиньте их, миссис Каната, — грустно улыбнулся Люк, — и, кстати, вы знаете, когда в зале занимается Сноук? Я хотел бы поблагодарить его за помощь с уроком.  
  
Пристально вглядываясь Люку в глаза, миссис Каната вдруг до странного стала похожа на учителя Йоду.  
  
— Не лучшая компания он для тебя, — старушка покачала головой. — Но кто я, чтобы меня слушать? Сейчас он там. Сейчас.  
  
***  
  
Он собирался просто предложить перекусить. Сноук не взял переданные через миссис Канату деньги за урок, так что ужин вполне мог сойти за плату. На подходе к зданию, Люк крутил в уме варианты приглашений, но все они испарились, едва он приоткрыл дверь.  
  
Сноук находился там один — голый по пояс, с катаной в руках. Скупые взмахи мечом не впечатлили бы обычного человека, но Люк понимал, сколько сдерживаемой ярости и силы таилось за ними. Опасность — вот, что воплощал Сноук, и Люку стоило бы убраться отсюда подальше. Он бы так и поступил, если б смог оторвать взгляд от шрама — скорее, это был след от ожога — растёкшегося от шеи до правой лопатки, от вида напрягающихся мышц, блестящего от пота тела. Впечатлённый, взволнованный и даже слегка испуганный, Люк простоял за дверью до конца тренировки, так и не решившись показаться.  
  
Всю неделю он занимался сам до изнеможения, медитировал, ездил на подработку в лётную школу и… наблюдал за Сноуком.  
  
«Сталкерство — так это называется, дурак!»  
  
С каждым новым визитом Люк осознавал, что физического зрения и наблюдения со стороны уже не хватало. Только сразившись со Сноуком, увидев его зрением «внутренним», он сумел бы либо потерять к нему интерес, либо…  
  
С этим нужно было что-то делать и поскорее. Ничего лучше, чем снова отправиться сталкерить в голову не пришло.  
  
На этот раз он ждал Сноука у входа. Тот появился в обычное время, и Люк, глядя на нити шрама, видневшиеся в вырезе футболки, отчётливо ощутил, что должен узнать его происхождение, он должен знать об этом человеке всё.  
  
— От наблюдения к нападению?  
  
«Что?» — похоже, сталкер из Люка получился никудышный. Ладно, с этим он решил разобраться позже, как и с ерундой про «нападение».  
  
— Как насчёт ужина? После тренировки? Я ведь так и не поблагодарил тебя за помощь.  
  
— Не нужно.   
  
— Тогда, — дверь перед его носом не захлопнули, и Люк прошёл в раздевалку вслед за Сноуком, — один матч. Обычный.  
  
— Что ты привязался ко мне, Скайуокер?  
  
Расстояние между ними каким-то странным образом сократилось, и сделали это они вместе. Сноук, со сжатыми челюстями и прищуренными глазами, выглядел напряжённым, ждавшим удара. Но Люк-то нападать не собирался, наверное. Если не считать того, что ему вдруг захотелось лизнуть шрам на шее. От этого неожиданного и смущающего желания у него запылали щёки.  
  
— О… — ухмыльнулся Сноук. — Вот как, — он скользнул взглядом по фигуре Люка. — Не боишься, что все узнают о тебе правду, золотой мальчик?  
  
«Почему это я золотой? Из-за сплетен в газете?»  
  
— Нет, — он бесстрашно поднял взгляд на Сноука. Глаза у того, как и думал Люк, были светло-голубыми. — В тюрьму теперь за это не сажают. Да и хочу я от тебя всего лишь один поединок. В чём проблема? Боишься, что не отделишь физическое от…  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Сноук произнёс это сквозь зубы, с явным отчаянием загнанного в угол или даже проигравшего. Люк не особо понял, в чём выиграл, и радоваться этому не стал. Ведь цель кэндо заключалась не в победе.  
  
Переодевались они молча, отвернувшись друг от друга. Потом, когда мыли пол и разминались, Люк подумал, что происходившее сейчас напоминало свидание. Причём такое, где партнёры уже знают, что будут вместе, но хотят ещё немного пообщаться, прежде чем… «О-ох… — Люк сердито тряхнул головой. — И кто тут не может справиться с физическим?»  
  
Сноук не был похож на обаятельного красавца Хана и уж тем более, на прекрасную Лею. С его вытянутым телом, длинными руками и ногами, не то европейским, не то восточным лицом он казался инопланетным пришельцем. Люку всё больше и больше хотелось разобраться, откуда взялся этот человек и почему он так интересен ему?  
  
Здесь некому было считать очки. Завязывая тесёмки шлема, Люк пытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз он состязался ради удовольствия? Всего его недавние поединки случались ради нового дана, места на соревновании или желания соответствовать генералу Вейдеру. Сейчас он не боялся, что обнаружатся его слабые места. Ему даже было интересно, догадается ли Сноук о повреждённой руке? Какую позицию выберет — агрессивной атаки, защиты или нейтральную?  
  
Выяснилось, что сначала никто не хотел атаковать. Они долго стояли, скрестив бамбуковые мечи, изучая друг друга. Будь у них зрители, то те уже освистали бы их от разочарования. «Давай же, — улыбнулся Люк, — я жду тебя».   
  
Он описал бы эту короткую яростную схватку, как «сверхстимуляцию» — удовольствие, настолько сильное, что его трудно было вынести. Сноук выбрал позицию атаки — Люк совсем не удивился. Сам он не просчитывал движения, а просто отключил рациональное, позволив своему подсознанию вести.  
  
Когда бой закончился, когда они выпрямились и отвели в сторону мечи, Люк стащил с себя шлем и расхохотался. Он вымок насквозь. Его ноги дрожали, в горле пересохло. Впервые за год он чувствовал себя совершенно счастливым.  
  
— Да?! — сам не зная, зачем, крикнул он. Его всё равно не слышали. — Здорово же?! Да?!  
  
Фигура напротив него не шевелилась. Возможно, радовался здесь только Люк.  
  
— Эй, — он шагнул вперёд. Сноук отшатнулся. Это снова превращалось в сражение. — Пого…  
  
Через секунду он остался в зале один.  
  
«Чего он? Помчался менять синай на катану, чтобы покромсать меня на части за преследование и ничью?»   
  
В раздевалке Сноук, уже снявший доспехи, стоял, прислонившись лбом к шкафчику. Люк, поставив меч к остальным, положив рукавицы на скамейку, осторожно подошёл и тронул Сноука за плечо.  
  
— Эй…  
  
Ответа не последовало.   
  
Люк желал большего — настоящего физического контакта, ещё одного поединка, просто разговора, какой-то определённости. Но чего хотел Сноук? И не ухудшит ли Люк их отношения, продолжив наседать?   
  
Он вздохнул, не зная, как поступить. Полосы шрама на шее притягивали взгляд. Они напоминали то ли ветви дерева, то ли потрескавшуюся пустынную землю. Люку захотелось подарить ей немного влаги.  
  
И он поцеловал шрам.  
  
Сноук же, ударив кулаком по шкафчику, медленно повернулся.  
  
— Мне надоел, — неожиданно он протянул руки за спину Люка и развязал тесёмки верхнего доспеха, — твой свет.   
  
— Мой, что? — только и сумел сказать Люк. Тем временем с него снимали уже нижнюю защиту.  
  
— Твой свет, сияние, — спокойно повторил Сноук, складывая доспехи на скамейку, — золотой мальчик.  
  
— Не называй меня так.  
  
— Разве это не твоё официальное прозвище? И неужели другим можно, а мне нельзя?  
  
Люк ждал, что с него попытаются снять что-нибудь ещё, но Сноук просто положил ладонь ему на бедро и слегка потянул на себя.  
  
— М-м, — чувствуя, что его вовлекают в опасное и одновременно увлекательное приключение, Люк прижался всем телом к своему партнёру или противнику, или… — Следил за мной? — он аккуратно провёл пальцем по шраму. Кожа была нежной и горячей. Сноук прикрыл глаза, и Люк заулыбался. — От наблюдения к нападению, да?  
  
— Да, — серьёзно ответили ему. — Я наблюдал за тобой. Долго. Пока ты тренировался здесь, — теперь уже Сноук гладил его лицо и шею. — Видел бы ты себя со стороны. Сияющий. Невозможный. Сначала я хотел, — он замолчал ненадолго, а затем прошептал Люку в висок: — Разрушить тебя, уничтожить. Но тогда бы я не смог тебя больше видеть. Ты должен существовать. Потом я решил, что раню тебя, лишу Силы в руке. Но, — он поднял повреждённую руку Люка к своему лицу и скользнул по ней губами, — кто-то уже это сделал. И я захотел уничтожить его, как и любого, причинившего тебе вред.  
  
— Его нет. Этого человека, — выпалил Люк. Меньше всего сейчас ему хотелось думать об отце. От приятной тяжести чужого жаркого тела, запаха и общего возбуждения у него закружилась голова. Он вцепился Сноуку в плечи, побоявшись, что просто свалится на него. Никогда ни с кем он не был так близок. — Нам, — он выдохнул в приоткрывшиеся губы, — стоит перейти к третьей форме. Совместному…  
  
Они всё-таки потеряли равновесие. Зацепились за край скамейки, ударились о шкаф. Люк отмечал их перемещения краем сознания. Он целовался, словно в первый и последний раз в жизни; и этот солёный обжигающий мокрый поцелуй не прервал бы ни за что и никогда, но ему по-прежнему требовалось больше, а завязки штанов — его и Сноука — всё не развязывались.  
  
— Стой, — Сноук первый нашёл силы отстраниться, и вскоре их штаны свалились на пол.  
  
— Вау.  
  
С трудом оторвав взгляд от чужого паха, Люк с сомнением посмотрел на свои ладони — грубые, в мозолях из-за меча. Он не решался коснуться ими нежной кожи.  
  
— У меня такие же, — прошептал Сноук, обнимая его.  
  
— Да, — кивнул Люк. — Да-а, — застонал он, секунду спустя. Комната вокруг закачалась, накренилась вбок, а, может, этот падал сам Люк. Но собственное положение в пространстве и времени его не волновало. Сильные руки, быстрые движения, прерывистое дыхание и стоны — вот, в чём заключался в это мгновение его мир. И Люк бы никогда от него не отказа…  
  
  
  
—…сей! Учитель Люк!  
  
— Что? — Люк подскочил на месте, пытаясь понять, как он очутился в салоне самолёта, куда делась раздевалка и кто эта девушка, дёргавшая его за рукав.  
  
— Мы садимся. Пристегнитесь.  
  
— Да…  
  
Сон о прошлом смутил его. Как в тумане Люк прошёл контроль; позволил Рей почти за руку вывести его к стоянке, и только увидев вдалеке знакомую высоченную фигуру с лохматой каштановой гривой, сбросил остатки сна.  
  
— Чуи!  
  
Он махнул рукой, привлекая внимание.  
  
— А-а! — дёрнулась вдруг Рей. — Я же не купила подарок для Чуи! Думаете, — она жалобно посмотрела на Люка, — ему понравится глупыш?  
  
Глупыш понравился. Когда Чуи сгрёб Рей и Люка в объятия, эта дурацкая игрушка, оказавшись зажатой между тремя телами, издала душераздирающий вопль.  
  
— Мы дома, Чуи, — Люк зажмурился, пытаясь остановить подступающие слёзы. Открыв глаза, он вдохнул раскалённый воздух, топнул ногой по бетонному полу, подставил лицо палящим лучам калифорнийского солнца. Давным-давно, улетая отсюда, он думал, что история его жизни закончилась, но сейчас, вернувшись, в полной мере ощутил, что на самом деле она только началась.


	3. Chapter 3

— Сэнсэй…  
  
— Да, Рей. Я понимаю.  
  
В палату их не пустили, поэтому Люк и Рей наблюдали за спящим Ханом сквозь стекло. Вид друга — бледного поседевшего и сильно сдавшего — поразил Люка.  
  
— Я этого Кайло по стенке размажу.  
  
— Ну-ну. Давай, присядем.  
  
Люк потянул шипящую от гнева Рей к креслам у стены.   
  
— Знаете, если бы не Хан, я бы не решилась изменить свою жизнь. Так бы и сидела в трейлере, ожидая непонятно чего. Мне многие говорили, что верят в меня, что пора двигаться куда-то, но именно Хан… Финн вот сказал, что мне просто было нужно одобрение от взрослого, а я… — Рей засмущалась. — Я почувствовала, что Хан — это ключ или проводник к приключениям. Бывают ведь такие люди, да?  
  
— Бывают, — кивнул Люк. Ему ещё хотелось добавить, что в большинство «приключений» люди, окружавшие Хана, втягивались скорее поневоле, на аркане «мелких недоразумений», грозивших перерасти в крупные неприятности, но тут у Рей зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Это Корри! Они поднимаются. Лея здесь.  
  
По его телу прошла волна жара, а сердце заколотилось как безумное. Люк уставился в конец коридора, где находился лифт. От каждого звукового сигнала и вида открывавшихся дверей у него перехватывало дыхание. Он не знал, что скажет Лее после тринадцати лет молчания, и ужасно боялся холодной вежливости с её стороны. Когда Рей радостно замахала вышедшей из лифта темнокожей девушке, Люк встал, сделал пару шагов вперёд. Потом появились два крупных типа — охрана, а за ними — невысокая женщина в строгом брючном костюме. При виде неё он внезапно понял, что не способен сделать и шага.   
  
— Люк, — укоризненно произнесла Лея и протянула навстречу руки.  
  
Обнимая сестру, он уже не смог сдержать слёз. Какого чёрта он прятался все эти годы? Наверняка Лея нуждалась в нём, а ему пришлось бы куда легче с её поддержкой.   
  
Не отрываясь от него, Лея одной рукой обняла Рей, которая тоже почему-то плакала, улыбаясь. Так, втроём, они прошли к палате Хана.  
  
— Ой, он проснулся.  
  
— Иди, — Лея отпустила Рей. — А мы пока поговорим.  
  
Охранники встали перед ними, закрыв от сновавшего по коридору персонала. Люк не сводил взгляда с сестры, поражаясь, что годы совсем не изменили её. О чём он и сообщил. Лея лишь рассмеялась.  
  
—Как я рада, что ты вернулся.  
  
«Я ненадолго», — чуть не сболтнул Люк. Он на самом деле не знал, насколько собирался задержаться здесь и куда планировал отправиться дальше. — Как Хан? — он кивнул в сторону палаты.  
  
— Не очень. Кто бы мог подумать, — усмехнулась Лея, — Хан Соло и больное сердце. Конечно, этот идиот никогда не обследовался. Хотя я просила его. И вот результат. Но в этом я виню и себя. Скоро Бену исполняется тридцать, и я подумала, вдруг что-то изменилось? Поэтому попросила Хана поговорить с ним.  
  
— Ты не виновата, — Люк сжал её руку, — с Беном никогда не было просто. Это я упустил его.  
  
— Пусть он перестанет разрушать себя и причинять боль другим. Больше мне от сына ничего не нужно. И это не твоя вина тоже, — взгляд Леи посуровел. — Сноук оказался хитрее нас двоих.  
  
«Он лишь дал Бену желаемое».   
  
За стеклом Рей что-то увлечённо рассказывала Хану. Тот не выглядел довольным. Люк и Лея весело переглянулись: кое-кому полезно было на время лишиться роли крутого парня.  
  
— Я знаю, — Лея придвинула его к себе за локоть, — что ты здесь только из-за Рей и кэндо.  
  
— Нет… Я…  
  
— Погоди. Я рада этому. Рей удивительная девушка. Встреча с ней — лучшее, что произошло в моей жизни за последнее время. Она вернула мне Хана, тебя. Есть крохотная надежда, что через неё я смогу поговорить с Беном. Люк, я уважаю кэндо и эту вашу Силу, но, уж прости, я должна думать о практичных вещах. Ты же знаешь, что Рей увлекается самолётами? Так убеди её принять от меня плату за колледж. Образование важнее, чем махание мечом.  
  
— Эта Сила и твоя тоже. Учитель Йода говорил, что в тебе её намного больше, чем во мне.  
  
Лея лукаво покосилась на него.  
  
— Тогда я буду думать, что Рей — мой подарок от неё. Должна же была эта Сила сделать для меня хоть что-то хорошее? А теперь ещё один насущный вопрос: где ты собираешься жить?  
  
— Пока в гостинице…  
  
— Ясно. Корри, моя помощница, подобрала тебе несколько вариантов. Посмотришь их после того, как мы поговорим с этим молодящимся пенсионером.  
  
Когда они зашли в палату, Хан закатил глаза.  
  
— Серьёзно? Даже тебя нашли? Ну, ради этого мне стоило попасть сюда.  
  
***  
  
Увлечение авиацией — ещё одно неожиданное совпадение, сделавшее общение с Рей до странного приятным. Люк всерьёз начал думать об этой девочке, как о подарке Силы. Ведь с её помощью он вчера встретился с сестрой, старыми друзьями, а сегодня поднялся в воздух на частном «Ястребе». Пусть и в качестве запасного пилота.  
  
— Лицензию вы быстро возобновите, — По ласково погладил красно-белый борт самолёта, — а вот за страховку вначале придётся выложить прилично. Конечно, большинство полётов — доставка, но какая разница, если вы в небе. Дьявол! — в который раз за день По одарил его восхищённым взглядом. — Для меня будет большой честью работать вместе с вами, мистер Скайуокер.  
  
Пусть слышать, что тебя помнят как пилота, было неожиданно и лестно, Люк ничего не ответил. Он ещё не пришёл в себя после двухчасового пребывания в небе. Чувства переполняли его. Он и не подозревал, как сильно соскучился по штурвалу и по знакомым из лётной школы. Что они подумали об его исчезновении? И вспоминали ли о нём?  
  
Самолёт они с помощью Финна и Рей отогнали в ангар. Среди шумной троицы вдвое младше него Люк не ощущал себя лишним. Ещё в Ирландии из-за ежедневных видео-звонков Рей домой ему начало казаться, что Финн и По тоже живут с ними. Настолько он привык к звуку их голосов.  
  
Нехорошо было говорить о колледже при всех, но Люк всё же это сделал. За ужином в мексиканском ресторанчике он упомянул о предложении Леи, чем вызвал вопль восторга у Финна и недовольство Рей. Теперь ей пришлось объясняться перед друзьями.  
  
— Сначала кэндо, — строго заявила она, поливая энчиладу соусом. — Я должна победить Рена.  
  
— Но почему именно ты?  
  
— Потому что в федерации кэндо Кайло Рен сейчас почти самый главный. После старика. Потому что надо показать — недовольные их диктатурой существуют! А если слова и официальные заявления они игнорируют, то надо сделать это через бой! В прошлый раз я смогла один раз ударить его. В этом году я выиграю! Люди увидят, что его можно победить, и тогда начнут бороться активнее! Объединятся в Сопротивление!  
  
Все ненадолго замолчали, видимо, осмысливая эту пылкую речь. Люк больше не хотел спорить. За год он достаточно наслушался о причинах и надеялся, что поражение не сломает дух Рей.   
  
По, разлив по бокалам «Корону», перехватил взгляд Люка:  
  
— И какие у нас шансы на победу?  
  
— Небольшие.  
  
— Сэнсэй!  
  
— В кэндо, — Рей уже слышала эти слова, так что Люк обращался к По и Финну, — слабый никогда не нанесёт поражение сильному, каким бы удачливым ни был. Только тренировки, годы состязаний и опыт ведут к победе. У Рена седьмой дан и огромное количество поединков в прошлом. Я пытался найти видеозаписи, но их почти нет. Он не хочет светить свои умения. Что разумно. Поэтому нас ждёт много сюрпризов. Я передал тебе, — он взглянул на Рей, пунцовую то ли от возмущения, то ли от жары, — техники: свои и его учителя, но прошло много лет. У нас нет стратегии…  
  
— Изобретём её в бою!  
  
— Эй, тише-тише! — Финн отвёл от себя опасно приблизившуюся руку с вилкой и вытер со щеки капельки соуса. — Но ведь получилось стукнуть его в прошлый раз?  
  
— Потому что он позволил.  
  
Рей мученически застонала. Люк же невозмутимо продолжил:  
  
— Его подвело тщеславие. Баланс нарушился, уж не знаю по каким причинам, и Рен поддался бездумной ярости. На этот раз, если вы встретитесь — в чём я сильно сомневаюсь — он будет намного собранней. Второго унижения он не допустит. Он всегда болезненно воспринимал проигрыши. Даже незначительные.   
  
— Поэтому он поставит нас вместе. Вот увидите.  
  
Тут пришла очередь Люка бессильно выдохнуть.  
  
— Сосредоточься на получении нового дана. Соревнования — это встреча с интересными соперниками, получение опыта, а не способ отомстить.   
  
Рей собиралась возразить, но По миролюбиво предложил тост за предстоящие свершения, и больше о кэндо они не говорили.  
  
***  
  
— Что теперь-то скажете, сэнсэй? — прошептала Рей. За её спиной секретарь федерации кэндо Тэниссон поднял голову — читали документы Рей и Люк слишком долго.  
  
Глядя на текст правил, принятых после его ухода, он мог констатировать следующее — всё сильно изменилось, он ни черта не понимал, он лишился дана, а Бен не мог получить свой в тридцать лет.  
  
— Скажу, что по этим бумажкам, ты не можешь называть меня ни сэнсэем, ни мастером.   
  
— И это всё? Ладно, — Рей быстро расписалась в заявке. — Поговорим на улице.  
  
Офис федерации кэндо был до того строг и минималистичен, что больше походил на армейский командный пункт. Единственным украшением служили плакаты спонсоров. В основном, компании «Первый Порядок». Люк смутно помнил это название. Кажется, о нём когда-то упоминал Сноук.   
  
Самого главу федерации они не встретили, и уже на улице Люк осознал, как сильно был напряжён последние полчаса. А ведь он думал, что готов к столкновению с бывшим партнёром.  
  
***  
  
Выбирая для Рей новый меч и форму в лабиринтах торгового центра, Люк почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Блондинка, наблюдавшая за ним, сначала показалась ему незнакомой, но потом, когда она подошла и неуверенно произнесла: «Мистер Скайуокер?», он узнал одну из своих бывших учениц.  
  
— Да, Джейн, это я.  
  
То, чего он тоже отчасти боялся произошло неожиданно, в совсем неподходящем месте — среди полок с одеждой и спортинвентарём.  
  
После пожара в школе Люк посетил каждого ученика — кто захотел его видеть — и извинился. За себя, и за Бена. Он просил не отступаться, продолжить обучение. Не у него, у другого учителя. Все отказались.  
  
— Снова тренируете? — Джейн указала на меч в его руках. — Вас давно не было видно.  
  
— Да. Вернулся пару дней назад. А ты? Занимаешься?  
  
— Нет. И никто из нас.  
  
Именно этого он и опасался. Наверное, печаль и разочарование отразились на его лице. Ему даже спрашивать не пришлось. На незаданный вопрос Джейн ответила сама:  
  
— Не из-за вас. Из-за Бена. Он ведь остался безнаказанным. Месяц психотерапии — разве этого достаточно? Мы не поверили в несчастный случай, а полиция не поверила нам. Вы не настояли на расследовании. Просто исчезли. Неудивительно. Вы всегда выгораживали своего племянника. Да, мы вели себя как тупые подростки. Задевали Бена, а он взрывался в ответ. Но поджигать школу? — Джейн усмехнулась. — Конечно, стоило бы перерасти детские обиды. Только… Кэндо без соревнований невозможен, а Бен или как он там себя называет сейчас практически глава федерации. Совать голову в пасть льва? Нет, спасибо. Знаете, моей дочери тоже нравится кэндо. Но пока там Бен, которому всё сходит с рук, я её туда не отправлю.  
  
Джейн ушла прежде, чем Люк успел что-то возразить. Помрачневший, он стоял посреди отдела, бессмысленно таращась прямо перед собой, сжимая в руках меч. Всё больше и больше он сожалел о побеге.  
  
— Люк? — на плечо легла крепкая ладонь. Рей, обойдя его, заглянула в лицо. — А расскажите-ка, что на самом деле случилось в вашей школе?  
  
***  
  
Люк не сомневался в способности Рей получить второй дан. Его только волновала придирчивость судей. Но экзамен прошёл легко и быстро. Новичков федерация кэндо не запугивала.  
  
Оставались соревнования, куда Люк и Рей отправились вместе с Финном и По.  
  
Участников и болельщиков было больше, чем во времена учительства Люка, но всё же не настолько, чтобы заполнить трибуну спортзала, а на все состязания по-прежнему тратился один день. Первая половина отводилась новичкам, вторая — командам и смешанным поединкам одиночек.   
  
Пусть в кэндо пол, возраст, рост и вес состязающихся не имели значения, смешанные соревнования беспокоили Люка. Группа мужчин во главе с его племянником — высокие, мощные — выглядела устрашающе. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Рей столкнулась с кем-то из них.  
  
То же подумали и её друзья.  
  
— Мне это не нравится, — прошептал По, когда они устроились на первом ярусе трибуны. Он покосился на сидящих рядом женщин и придвинулся к Люку ближе. — Сражалась бы она только с девушками.  
  
— Как вон с той? — Финн ткнул пальцем вниз на атлетического вида блондинку, ростом превосходившую Рена. — И почему у неё две палки? То есть, — он виновато взглянул на Люка, — два меча. Так можно?  
  
—Да. Правила позволяют иметь короткий и длинный меч.  
  
Тем временем Рей вместе с остальными участниками вышла на поклон.  
  
— Такая маленькая, — озвучил Финн его мысли.  
  
Приветственную речь к огромному облегчению Люка произносил не Сноук, а его заместитель. Потом представили судей. На поле остались первые три женских пары, остальные участники расселись вокруг, прямо на полу. Люк с волнением наблюдал за Рей, затягивающей завязки шлема. Он заметил и Рена, стоявшего со своими дружками неподалёку от стола главного судьи. Тяжёлый взгляд племянника был устремлён прямо на Рей.  
  
«Меч следует руке, рука следует духу», — мысленно прошептал Люк. Но что двигало дух этих двоих — месть, жажда справедливости? Разве в этом смысл кэндо? «Кто бы говорил», — одёрнул он себя.  
  
— Я потерял её! Они в этих шлемах все одинаковые, — застонал рядом Финн.  
  
— Последняя пара и крайний судья. Если он поднимет красный флажок, то удар Рей засчитан.  
  
Флажок уверенно поднимали трижды, а потом ещё и ещё. Пока Рей побеждала, продвигаясь к финалу, Финн охрип от крика, поддерживая её, а По совсем расслабился, словно соревнования уже закончились. Если бы Рей не записалась ещё и на вторую половину дня, Люк радовался бы тоже — результат превзошёл ожидания. Но теперь получалось, что на главный поединок Рей придёт вымотанной, — вряд ли ей хватит обеденного времени на отдых — тогда как Рен заявится на него полным сил.   
  
Когда подсчитали очки среди новичков и объявили победу Рей, Финн, подскочив и исполнив что-то вроде танца, ринулся вниз.  
  
— Идёте? — обернулся к нему По.  
  
— Да, — он медленно встал. С другого конца зала на него пристально смотрел Кайло Рен. В том, что бой между ним и Рей состоится Люк уже не сомневался.   
  
***  
  
— Удар демонического меча?! Это вы сейчас серьёзно сказали?   
  
После обеда они не стали подниматься наверх. Люк решил держаться ближе, а Рей, напротив, попросил сесть как можно дальше и помедитировать, сколько удастся.   
  
— Серьёзно.  
  
Названия атак и ударов звучали для развеселившихся Финна и По смешно, но Люку было не до смеха. Агрессивная техника национальной сборной не удивила и огорчила его. Теперь он понимал и всю несправедливость отбора, и вечное третье место на международных соревнованиях. Рен, как и Сноук, придерживался соображения: «Победа означает жизнь, поражение — смерть», забывая о том, что постоянная жажда выигрыша приносит только отчаяние и не имеет ничего общего с идеей кэндо.  
  
— Чего они застыли? Почему не атакуют?  
  
— Для имеющих высокий дан состязание сначала проходит на ментальном уровне, — пояснил Люк Финну. — Каждый из них сейчас возводит стену из Силы, пытается мысленно сокрушить противника. Кто первый поддастся давлению, тот и проиграет.  
  
— Это я понимаю, — кивнул По, — почувствовал на себе, когда служил в армии.  
  
Рен вышел на поле всего раз. Разделался с финалистом за две минуты. Закончив, он снял шлем и вновь просверлил Люка многозначительным взглядом. Тут и Финн с По уловили посыл.  
  
— У меня нехорошее предчувствие насчёт этого, — прошептал Финн. — Может, нам удастся уговорить её отступить? Это подло: он даже не вспотел, а она…  
  
Главный судья назвал победителей — неизменившийся состав сборной приветствовали вялыми хлопками, а затем объявил о дополнительных матчах с капитаном. Как ранее объяснила Рей, выходивший на них заявлял о себе, как о несогласном с правилами федерации. В обед Люк посмотрел список записавшихся. Там было только одно имя. Никто, кроме его ученицы, не осмелился протестовать.  
  
На поле она вышла тоже без шлема, бросила быстрый взгляд на друзей, Финн в этот миг крикнул:  
  
— Рей! Сделай его! — и теперь на него и рядом стоявшего Люка смотрели все.  
  
В том числе и Сноук.  
  
Люку не понравились эмоции, охватившие его при виде долговязой фигуры бывшего партнёра, и то, как легко он им поддался. Волнение, страх, глупое желание спрятаться за спины других… При том, что он лишь видел Сноука издалека — силуэт в тёмной одежде. Разозлившись, Люк стиснул зубы и перевёл своё внимание на Рей. Её флажок был белым, а Рена — красным.   
  
— Начали!   
  
Не было никакого «выстраивания стен», ментального давления, Рен обрушился со всей физической мощью сразу же, как опустилась рука судьи. Если бы Люк не готовил Рей к подобной атаке, первый удар уже бы случился.   
  
— Она увернулась, — прошептал он всё-таки удивлённо.  
  
Рен отступил, вероятно, тоже потрясённый неудачей. Смешки в зале прекратились. У Люка от подскочившего давления застучало в ушах.   
  
Он подумал, что выдав Рей все секретные техники Сноука и молодого Бена, лишь ухудшил ситуацию. Действия Рена, догадавшегося, что старые манёвры больше не работают, могли стать непредсказуемыми, а Рей не стоило постоянно уворачиваться, ради победы ей нужно было атаковать.  
  
— Чёрт, я правда это чувствую. Будто тебе в мозги лезут, — прошептал По. Рен уже полминуты стоял в позиции агрессивной атаки, с высоко поднятым над головой мечом. Рей держала свой на странной высоте, у бедра.  
  
— Он пытается запугать её, вынуждает напасть первой, а поскольку его скорость выше, то он успеет за время атаки выявить её слабое место и ударить по нему.  
  
Рей не поддавалась, и Люк неожиданно увидел перед собой Бена-подростка, растерянного и неловкого. Замешательство длилось всего миг, но Рен сдался и атаковал. Удар получился смазанным, ни один из судей не засчитал его. Люк усмехнулся — хотя бы кто-то здесь ещё оставался честным.  
  
— Две минуты, — выдохнул он, изо всех сил стараясь не смотреть в сторону Сноука. Рей вновь опустила меч вниз. Руки у неё дрожали.   
  
Настроение в зале изменилось. Не приглушая голосов, все обсуждали усталость Рей и необычное положение её меча. Рен, почувствовав поддержку, на этот раз не стал переходить к ментальному давлению и просто бросился вперёд.  
  
Когда Рей начала уклоняться, Люк огорчённо подумал, что дополнительного времени не избежать, но затем Рен вдруг пошатнулся, раздались два яростных крика и в воздух взметнулись два флажка — красный и белый.  
  
— Что? — он пытался осознать, как получились два одновременных удара по шлемам, а, догадавшись, расхохотался. — Уличная драка! Конечно. Она просто использовала его, как рычаг. Противника, — пояснил он Финну и По, — перевела его силу и массу против него самого.  
  
Рей ведь рассказывала ему о непростом детстве и жизни в трейлерном парке. Ей приходилось защищаться от взрослых, намного тяжелее и сильнее её. И теперь она использовала навыки из своего уличного прошлого как преимущество.   
  
Новое столкновение встретили восторженным гомоном, но чуда не случилось. Сложившаяся ничья означала дополнительное время, которое бы уничтожило Рей. Только сейчас, в передышке, Люк осмелился взглянуть на Сноука и обнаружил, что того в зале уже не было.  
  
— Один-один! Ничья! — судья подал голос. — Дополнительное время… — внезапно его подозвали за стол главного судьи, и после короткой беседы он, вернувшись в центр поля, растерянно произнёс: — Дополнительное время назначено не будет. Объявляется официальная ничья.  
  
— Что?!  
  
Ему пришлось повторить свои слова уже для стянувших с себя шлемы Рена и Рей — воплощений ярости и изумления.   
  
Спор с главным судьёй ничего Рену не дал, и когда он, сломав об пол меч, вылетел из зала, оставшуюся Рей наградили пусть слабыми, робкими, но аплодисментами.  
  
***  
  
Пятнадцать минут спустя они всё ещё ждали Рей на стоянке.   
  
— Не надо было оставлять её одну, — проворчал Финн.  
  
— Предлагаешь вломиться в женскую раздевалку?  
  
Не получив поддержки от По, Финн умоляюще взглянул на Люка.  
  
— Вернёмся, — согласился тот. — Мне тоже эта задержка не нравится.  
  
Сцена, которую они увидели у спортзала, до отвращения напоминала банальнейшие школьные разборки с полукругом из зевак и двумя противниками посередине — разгневанной Рей, уже переодевшейся в майку и шорты, и Реном, стоявшим с презрительно-насмешливым видом.  
  
— Если он её только тронет…   
  
Люк удержал Финна, собиравшегося кинуться на защиту подруги, за руку.  
  
— Правильно Чуи тебе врезал! — кричала тем временем Рей. — Как ты посмел бросить отца без помощи?! Он мог умереть, если бы не Чуи! Это же твой отец! А Лея? Ты подумал о ней? Она ведь такая хорошая! Если бы у меня были такие родители…  
  
— Так забирай, — наклонился к ней Рен, ухмыляясь. — Тебе не привыкать пользоваться чужим, да? Уверен, она от тебя в восторге. Идеальная послушная девочка, которую она всегда хотела. Вот только ты быстро в них разочаруешься. Особенно, в нём. Ты выбрала не ту сторону, — он дёрнул подбородком в сторону Люка и компании, — и проиграла. Потому что ты глупа, и не умеешь видеть перспективы. А ведь я предлагал тебе. Теперь ты никогда не поднимешься выше третьего дана, не попадёшь в сборную. Обещаю, я сделаю всё, чтобы…  
  
Что там собирался устроить Рен так и осталось тайной. Неосторожным движением руки он запустил цепочку необратимых действий, включавших в себя прыжок Финна, защитный разворот Рей и полёт её рюкзака, перед приземлением угодившем Кайло Рену прямо в лицо.  
  
С минуту все стояли в полном оцепенении и тишине, глядя на тонкую полоску крови, проявившуюся на щеке Рена благодаря брелкам с рюкзака — металлическим лепреконам и глупышам. Люку не очень хотелось беспокоить Лею, но, похоже, они нуждались в адвокате. Вряд ли его племянник обойдётся извинениями и объяснениями, что в него попали случайно.  
  
— Благодарю за подарок, — Рен, потрогав щёку, растёр кровь между пальцами. — Настоящее нападение. При свидетелях. Митака! — он махнул рукой парнишке, несмотря на жару одетому в деловой костюм. — Позвони…  
  
Но Митака уже с кем-то говорил по телефону, а требования Рена прекратить, проигнорировал. После нескольких «да-да, будет сделано», он убрал мобильный, подошёл к Рей, так и продолжавшей стоять с прижатыми к лицу руками, и дрожащим голосом произнёс:  
  
— Мисс Рей… э…  
  
— Рей.  
  
— Да. Мисс Рей Рей, — он с ужасом взглянул на Рена и выдохнул: — Мистер Кайло Рен не имеет к вам претензий и не будет подавать в суд.  
  
— Что-о?! — взревел за его спиной Рен.  
  
— Также, — Митака на секунду зажмурился, словно собираясь с силами, — решением главы федерации кэндо мисс Рей Рей включена в основной состав национальной сборной и будет участвовать в международных соревнованиях в этом году. Отказ повлечёт за собой пожизненное исключение из федерации.  
  
— Что-о?! — закричали теперь уже все.  
  
«Решением главы федерации…»— в висках застучало ещё сильнее, и Люк понял, что ужасно устал за этот сумасшедший день.   
  
***  
  
Всё же от идеи провести вечер в гостинице он отказался. Отправив ошеломлённую молодёжь по домам, Люк поехал в район, где раньше находилась его школа. Обнаружив на её месте развлекательный центр, он направился к дому, где жил в восьмидесятые. Там тоже всё сильно изменилось.   
  
Сворачивая в сумерках с одной автострады на другую, Люк ещё пытался найти себе какое-то оправдание, но потом сдался — он хотел посетить одно единственное место. Поездка в Чайна-таун стала последней попыткой побороться с этим глупым желанием.  
  
Он не надеялся увидеть знакомые лица — после стольких-то лет; и совсем не ожидал найти закусочную миссис Канаты работающей, а её хозяйку живой. Но нашёл.  
  
— Маз?  
  
Они неверяще уставились друг на друга. «Сколько ей? Сто? Больше?» — Люк подошёл к сгорбленной старушке, медленно чистившей овощи.  
  
Хотя миссис Каната узнала его, разговора не получилось. Она то засыпала, то начинала рассказывать о чём-то своём, но Люк всё равно радовался встрече.  
  
— Ключи, — внезапно Маз посмотрела на него ясным, осмысленным взглядом. — От зала, — она слабо повела рукой. — Возьми. Он оставил.  
  
Никаких ключей он брать не стал, но к старому спортзалу поехал. Здание осталось на месте, совершенно не изменившееся, не считая добавленной таблички — «Собственность Первого Порядка».   
  
Охраны не наблюдалось. Люк дёрнул ручку двери — открыто.  
  
Пять лет, проведеных здесь, были, наверное, лучшими в его жизни. Незамутнённое счастье — так бы он их описал. Но для чего он вернулся сюда сегодня? Поймать призрак прошлого? Ничего больше нет.  
  
«Это ловушка, — он медленно прошёл в зал, освещённый лишь лунным светом. — Так же, как и с Рей».   
  
— Ты предсказуем. И сентиментален. Пришёл предаться ностальгии?   
  
В проёме раздевалки стоял человек.  
  
— Твой голос! — вырвалось у Люка. От услышанного хриплого сипения у него подкосились ноги. Он не ожидал, что причинил настолько сильный вред, а ведь он ещё не видел лица. — Я… — он собрался с духом. — Ты не захотел выслушать меня тогда, но сейчас, пожалуйста… Я хочу извиниться за тот удар. Мне очень жаль.  
  
Ему отчаянно хотелось добраться до выключателя и зажечь свет, но он не находил в себе сил пошевелиться. Сноук тоже не двигался с места.  
  
— Мне нет дела до твоих извинений.  
  
Люк покачал головой. Любые действия и слова Сноука всегда таили в себе скрытый смысл. Этот человек ничего не делал просто так. Сохранил спортзал, оставил дверь открытой, зачислил Рей в сборную без права отказа…  
  
— Пусть так, но я должен был это сказать. Как и ещё одно: не трогай Рей. Не надо ей мстить.  
  
— Разве я мщу? Твоя девчонка хотела место в команде? Она его получила.  
  
— Она добивалась справедливости, а ты собираешься сломать её дух поединками, к которым она не готова. Твои люди уже ненавидят её, они превратят тренировки в ад.  
  
— Ничего не изменилось, — спокойно произнёс Сноук. — Для тебя по-прежнему существует только одна версия справедливости — твоя. Как и для этой упёртой девчонки. Воистину, учитель и ученица нашли друг друга.  
  
— Как ты и Бен. Чудовище, в которое он превратился, вызывает лишь сожаление.  
  
Люк всё больше злился, понимая, что затевает тот же разговор, что и много лет назад.  
  
— Когда-то мы уже спорили с тобой о методах воспитания. С тех пор наши позиции не изменились, поэтому, — Сноук повернулся, собираясь уходить, — не вижу смысла продолжать этот диалог. Лучше займись своей девчонкой. До состязаний в Японии остался месяц. Пусть она постарается не опозорить нас хотя бы в первые пять минут.  
  
Оставшись в одиночестве, Люк думал о том, что слова Сноука по-прежнему задевают его; что он поедет в Японию и защитит Рей, даже если этим уничтожит ещё одни хорошие воспоминания, как сделал сейчас.   
  
«Что ты творишь?» — прошептал он в темноту, обращаясь к себе и к Сноуку. Но как и пятнадцать лет назад он не получил ответ.


	4. Chapter 4

— Сэнсэй.  
  
— Хотя бы здесь зови меня по имени. Чувствую себя неловко.  
  
— Какая разница! Мой японский всё равно никто не понимает!  
  
Рей остановилась перед входом в гостиничный номер. Вид после перелёта у неё был усталый и сонный, да и месяц изнурительных тренировок порядком измотал её.  
  
— Как я должна поместиться в этой конуре?! — донеслось из соседнего номера, куда зашла Фазма — та блондинка с двумя мечами, впечатлившая Финна ростом и силой. — Чёртов Рен! Сам отлично устроил свою задницу у мастера!  
  
Рей и Люк переглянулись.  
  
— Как ты? — теперь они виделись не каждый день. Не желая злить Рена ещё больше, он не приходил на общие занятия. Не мог поддержать подругу и Финн: чтобы накопить денег на поездку в Японию он работал без выходных.  
  
— Всё хорошо, — Рей, почувствовав его недоверие, улыбнулась. — Меня никто не обижает. Честно. Поужинаем вместе, ладно? Я позвоню, когда придёт Финн. И… Люк, у тебя-то всё в порядке?   
  
Люк ответил, что да, но вряд ли Рей ему поверила. Чувствовал он себя паршиво, и виновата в этом была не только смена часовых поясов.   
  
В последнее время он плохо спал. Его донимали то кошмары, в которых лицо Сноука было изрезано шрамами, то странные сны без образов, в которых он ощущал тепло объятий, а после просыпался с ощущением опустошения и потери.  
  
Он поднялся на свой этаж. Гостиница была, конечно, не та, в которой он жил в своё первое посещение Киото, но во многом её напоминала. Особенно размерами номера — крохотный, с кроватью и узкой полкой вместо стола.  
  
Запихнув чемодан в шкаф, Люк подошёл к окну. Дождь уже заканчивался, и можно было пойти прогуляться, а потом немного поспать.  
  
«Да уж, — он посмотрел на своё отражение в стекле — седой старик с бородой, — в этот раз никто за тобой бегать не будет».  
  
А ведь тридцать лет назад в этом городе он на себе ощутил, что значит быть популярным.  
  
_Киото, тридцать лет назад_  
  
Проживая, как ему казалось самое унылое время на дядиной ферме, Люк завидовал знаменитостям. Те обладали свободой, деньгами, возможностью путешествовать и делать что-то стоящее, а главное, купались в обожании. Особенно красивых девушек. Сказка, а не жизнь!   
  
Но сейчас, возвращаясь с прогулки по городу, он сочувствовал кумирам. Выпавшая ему доля внимания была несравнима меньше, но и такого количества Люку хватило за глаза. А в девушках он теперь и вовсе заинтересован не был.  
  
Его представление о японцах, как о деликатных, стеснительных людях разрушилось в первые же минуты пребывания в Киото. Люк не понимал, почему удостоился такого пристального интереса. Ведь на улицах он встречал и других иностранцев, блондинов в том числе, но именно его тайно и открыто — фотографировали, заглядывали в лицо, обсматривали, обсуждали (наверное), трогали, тыкали пальцем, пытались заговорить и тут же убегали, молча преследовали, что-то кричали в след.  
  
Сначала это его забавляло, но потом, когда какой-то старикан долго шёл за ним с поднятой в руке палкой, а по другой стороне перебежками двигалась группа хихикающих школьниц, Люк не выдержал, натянул капюшон и бросился в гостиницу.  
  
Хотелось надеяться, что мастера кэндо, с которыми он собирался познакомиться в ближайшие дни, поведут себя иначе.  
  
Эту поездку, к огромному удивлению Люка, устроил Сноук. Правда, прилетели они порознь, и должны были встретиться сегодня вечером. Пять дней, которые они не виделись, было самым долгим расставанием за полтора года их отношений.  
  
Очень классных отношений.  
  
В которых огорчали только взаимная неприязнь между Сноуком и Леей — первый выразил её молча, а вторая высказалась открыто — и тонкие стены в квартире Люка. А в остальном… Наконец-то рядом с ним находился человек, с кем можно было поговорить о чём угодно (особенно, о кэндо), которого было интересно слушать; с кем можно было тренироваться и заниматься другими приятными, требующими тесного физического контакта, вещами. Их связь не походила на любовь в общепринятом понимании — они не держались за руки, и не смотрели друг на друга влюблёнными взглядами — но это было весело, интересно, и порой Люк чувствовал, что настолько доверяет Сноуку, что готов рассказать о себе всё.  
  
Чего Лея категорически просила не делать.  
  
«Посткоитальная эйфория не повод выбалтывать постороннему личную информацию, — назидательно выговаривала она покрасневшему от смущения Люку. — Для начала хотя бы разузнай о нём больше».  
  
Не слишком он продвинулся в этом деле. Узнал только, что Сноук жил в той части Чайна-тауна, куда неазиатам заходить не рекомендовалось, превосходно управлялся с боевыми мечами и отлично умел приводить Люка в то самое состояние эйфории, от которого в голове оставался один туман.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Двоим в этом номере развернуться было сложно, но как-то это у них получилось. После долгого поцелуя Люк начал рассказывать о дневных приключениях, и Сноук, слушая его, улыбался всё шире.   
  
— Потому что ты похож на принца, — он, посмеиваясь, провёл большим пальцем по щеке Люка, — из местных комиксов и мультфильмов.  
  
— Какого ещё принца?!  
  
— С большими голубыми глазами, — продолжал веселиться Сноук, — золотыми волосами…  
  
— Они не золотые! — Люк уже сам начал задыхаться от смеха. Ему нравилось видеть друга улыбающимся. Это редко происходило, но он всё же решил сменить тему. — Какие планы?  
  
Сноук выдохнул ему в губы:  
  
— Я не могу остаться на ночь. Заберу тебя утром, в семь.  
  
— Но мы ведь успеем по-быстрому?..   
  
— Успеем. Я сейчас.  
  
Когда Сноук вышел из душа, Люк уже разделся и изнывал от нетерпения. Он не боялся показаться «озабоченным». Он не один таким здесь был.  
  
— Школьницы точно называли тебя милым.  
  
— Я тебе покажу «милого», — оскалился он и подножкой завалил ухмыляющегося Сноука на кровать.  
  
Пусть они хорошо изучили друг друга, ощущения им до сих пор не приелись. Люку наоборот нравилась уверенность, с которой он теперь действовал. Как и в поединке, он считывал едва видимые отклики тела, предугадывал реакции, управлял и отдавался с одинаковым удовольствием. То же делали для него, и эта связь, похожая на чтение разумов приводила его в восторг, о чём он порой, не стесняясь, говорил. Сноук же фыркал, что «из-за небольшого опыта тебе просто не с чем сравнивать», а Люк подозревал, что того смущали такие признания.   
  
Внезапно их движущийся к финалу любовный поединок прервал стрекочущий звук.   
  
— Что за?.. — ему пришлось остановиться. Звук всё не утихал.  
  
— Это факс, — Сноук приподнялся. — Кто-то прислал тебе факс. Здесь все так общаются. Дешевле, чем звонить.  
  
— Мне? Это ошибка, — Люку не хотелось вставать, но его легонько пихнули коленом.   
  
Он вытянул листок из факса, удивляясь, — сообщение действительно прислали ему.   
  
— Это от Леи! У неё родился сын! Назвали Беном. В честь нашего друга. Представляешь, у меня появился племянник! С ума сойти!  
  
— Мм, — Сноук обнял его за талию. Листок спланировал на пол, а Люк оказался опрокинутым на постель, и через несколько секунд остальной мир перестал для него существовать.  
  
***  
  
Опыт, полученный всего за день, по ценности превосходил все предыдущие годы обучения. Люк любил и уважал своих учителей, но магистр Йода был уже очень стар и занимался с ним совсем немного, а Бен Кеноби больше предпочитал поединкам разговоры.  
  
Вновь превратившись в слабого новичка, Люк не расстроился. Заниматься вместо спортзала в старинном додзё с открытыми перегородками, видом на сад, пружинящим под ногами полом уже было наградой. Даже стук мечей звучал иначе. Ему объяснили, что это место было обычной школой традиционного кэндо, но Люку оно показалось невероятным. Он захотел когда-нибудь построить у себя такое же.  
  
Вечером, пошатываясь от усталости, он подошёл к Сноуку, сидевшему на крыльце. Тот весь день держался отстранённо и добавил к имевшимся новых загадок о себе: приехал за Люком на шикарной машине с водителем, разговаривал со всеми по-японски; местные учителя явно узнали его, но не обрадовались, хотя с Люком вели себя вежливо.  
  
— Спасибо, — он посмотрел на доспехи, висевшие на рейках под потолком, таблички с иероглифами на стенах, — это было незабываемо.  
  
Сноук обернулся. Он нервничал — Люк мог с точностью это сказать, научившись видеть за внешним слоем спокойствия истинные чувства.  
  
— В гостиницу?   
  
Почему-то они оба теперь заметно волновались.  
  
— Я хочу пригласить тебя к себе. Вернее, в дом моего деда. Здесь недалеко. Это, — Сноук усмехнулся, — не знакомство с родителями. Не с кем знакомить. Для семьи я как бы не существую. Непростая история. Поедешь?  
  
Конечно, Люк согласился. В голове у него крутились десятки вопросов, но он решил пока их не задавать.   
  
Старинные ворота, к которым они подъехали, скрывали за собой мрачный приземистый дом, выглядевшим как декорация к фильмам про самураев. На его фоне современные чёрные автомобили, занимавшие внутренний двор, смотрелись чужеродно.  
  
В один из них садился старик в золотом кимоно. Двигаясь медленно, он опирался на руку типа в тёмно-красном деловом костюме.  
  
— Это мой дед, — Сноук кивком указал на старика. — Он бы не стал с нами разговаривать.  
  
— Это ничего, что я здесь? — Люк всё обдумывал фразу про «не существую».  
  
— Дом в нашем распоряжении. Не беспокойся.  
  
Вроде всё здесь было как в додзё — массивные деревянные перекрытия и тонкие бумажные перегородки, веранда, вид на сад, но Люк кожей чувствовал мрачность и неприветливость этого места.  
  
Сноук провёл его по длинному коридору мимо десятка маленьких комнат, кухни — довольно современной, где им молча поклонилась пожилая женщина. Пол скрипел под ногами, над головой, качаясь, мигали лампы, а стены дрожали от ветра, издавая тихий дребезжащий звук.  
  
— Располагайся, — перед Люком отодвинули створку, — я распоряжусь насчёт воды для ванной и ужина.  
  
Располагаться было негде. Всю мебель составляла тумба с телевизором и низкий стол в углу. Рядом с ним высились стопки книг, перетянутые верёвкой. Люк взглянул на обложки — кажется, это были комиксы.   
  
А ещё в этом доме было чертовски холодно.  
  
— Это твоя комната? — спросил он, когда Сноук вернулся и обнял его со спины, пытаясь согреть. — Или гостевая?  
  
— Была моей в детстве и осталась моей гостевой сейчас.  
  
За тонкой стеной послышался какой-то шорох и стук. Сноук, отодвинув её, поднял с пола большой поднос с их ужином.  
  
Еда оказалась вкусной, а после горячей ванны Люк совсем расслабился и согрелся. Завернувшись в отставленные ему тонкий синий халат и тёплую стёганную накидку, он вновь шёл по длинному коридору. На этот раз Сноук держал его за руку. Люк подивился такой открытости, но промолчал — по пути им никто не встретился, а ладонь под его пальцами была до того напряжена, что ощущалась почти каменной.  
  
— О, — Сноук внезапно остановился. Как он ориентировался в этом лабиринте из бумажных стен? — Тебе надо на это посмотреть.  
  
Даже не слишком любя боевое оружие, красоту меча Люк мог оценить. А здесь, в комнате-музее, их висело несколько — древних, но всё ещё опасных. Ими в самом деле кого-то когда-то убивали.  
  
Рядом лежали свитки. Наверное, тоже ценные. А ещё… Люк медленно подошёл к витрине. Такие доспехи он уже видел раньше. В кабинете отца. Только там они были чёрными.  
  
Люк не был готов здесь и сейчас погрузиться в воспоминания об отце, об их последнем разговоре. Из этого круга бесконечных сожалений он обычно с трудом находил выход. Вид железной маски разозлил и ранил его, поэтому, когда Сноук тронул за плечо, словно спрашивая, что случилось, Люк отозвался излишне резко:  
  
— Ты не похож на японца.  
  
За его спиной вздохнули:  
  
— Из историй, кто с кем в моей семье сбежал, получился бы сериал поинтересней, чем те, что крутят по ТВ. Я и не должен был жить здесь, но дед то ли решил наказать мою мать, то ли обеспокоился о наследнике… Первый раз меня вернули в детстве. Только запретили всем общаться со мной ведь я, как ты верно заметил, не японец. Существовать в этом доме в виде призрака мне не очень понравилось, и подростком я сбежал в Америку. Точнее, мне помогли сбежать.   
  
— Родители? — Люк всё не мог оторвать взгляд от металлических пластин брони. Они видел их словно сквозь туман.  
  
— Нет. С решениями старших в этой семье не принято спорить. Мне помог школьный учитель по кэндо. Мы уехали вместе. Уже тогда я неплохо владел катаной и деревянным мечом. Это понравилось тоскующим по родине боссам. Я смог заработать на поединках, которые они устраивали для развлечения, и даже стал считать себя членом банды. Начал самовольно делать татуировку, не зная, что её нужно заслужить.  
  
Люк медленно повернулся и провёл пальцем по шраму. О японской мафии он знал мало, но про татуировки слышал.  
  
— Это?..  
  
Сноук отступил на шаг.  
  
— Я выжег её, когда дед нашёл меня снова. Иначе бы меня не приняли. Ему понадобилось закрепить за семьёй связи в Калифорнии, и я согласился. Поэтому, когда его преемник умрёт…  
  
— Ты станешь главарём бандитов.  
  
— Посредником между ними и бизнесом. Но это произойдёт не скоро. Даже не в эти десять лет.  
  
«Но ты рассказал мне сейчас», — и Люк понимал, почему. Перед ним раскрыли не просто семейные тайны. Сноук признался, что их отношения важны для него, и ждал ответ. Которого всё не было.  
  
— Я отвезу тебя в гостиницу, если хочешь.  
  
Люк подумал об отце. О том, что никогда не узнает мотивов и причин его поступков. О дяде и тёте, которых не поблагодарил за заботу. О напарнике-пилоте, навсегда оставшемся в песках Ливана. О Бене и магистре Йоде.   
  
Если бы он походил на Лею… Та никогда не поступится собственными принципами. Даже ради Хана. Люк не был настолько силён. Он не желал больше никого терять.  
  
— Нет, — подавшись вперёд, он крепко ухватился за ворот такого же, как у него халата, и потянул застывшего Сноука на себя, — я остаюсь.  
  
Сначала ему будто не поверили, и поцелуй вышел односторонним, безответным. Но потом оцепенение спало. Привычное опьяняющее удовольствие захватило их.  
  
Позже, вернувшись в гостевую комнату, они обнаружили два матраса с постельным бельём и небольшую керосиновую печку, от которой исходило уютное тепло. Дом уже не казался мрачным и ледяным.  
  
Чувствовалось, что Сноук по-настоящему успокоился, как человек, полностью избавившийся от секретов. Люк завидовал ему. Сам он, привалившись спиной к его груди, ощущая лёгкие поцелуи в макушку, всё равно не мог расслабиться.  
  
Отчасти виной тому был фильм — какой-то исторический, с доспехами и мечами. Устав от мелькавших на выпуклом экране телевизора картинок, Люк закрыл глаза. Он хотел снять с себя груз тягостных мыслей, хотел понимания. Только Сноук мог не интересоваться политикой и вообще ничего не знать о Вейдере. Всё же Люк решился:  
  
— Доспехи в той комнате… Я уже видел такие. В кабинете своего отца.  
  
Сноук обнял его крепче, показывая, что слушает.  
  
— Мой отец — бывший министр обороны, генерал Вейдер.   
  
— О… — судя по интонации, Сноук отлично знал, о ком шла речь. После недолгого молчания он прошептал: — Ты не должен рассказывать, лишь потому, что я…  
  
— Я хочу.  
  
У него не получилось преподнести запутанную историю своей жизни в нескольких коротких предложениях. Люк часто сбивался, уходил от линии событий к хаотичным размышлениям:  
  
— Это было ударом для него… Узнать, что я, его сын, был в составе пилотной группы, которую он сам отправил на смерть. Я сначала не поверил ему. Какая-то глупая мелодрама. А потом пришёл в ужас — он так легко распоряжался чужими жизнями, и если бы я не был его сыном, он бы не защитил меня от обвинений в государственной измене. Выставил бы работавшим на сирийцев предателем и спокойно бы посмотрел на мою казнь. Но он пошёл против всех, спас меня, и это его убило.  
  
— …или то, что нам нравились боевые искусства. Я ведь не знал, что отец тоже занимался ими. Как так совпало? Что? Рука? Да, это сделал он.  
  
— Почему я не могу просто ненавидеть его, как Лея? Не сомневаться. Испытывать одно чувство. Люди по всему миру считают его чудовищем, и они правы, но я восхищаюсь им. Вернее, силой его духа. Я не должен жалеть его. Он же виновен в смерти моих дяди и тёти, но мне жаль. Я сочувствую ему, хотя знал так мало. Неужели только из-за того, что он назвал себя моим отцом? Но его не было в моей жизни. Другие люди вырастили меня. Его проклинают за гибель сотен тысяч, радуются его смерти, а мне хочется видеть его живым, говорить с ним, узнать больше. Эти чувства… Неправильные. Они разрывают меня на части.  
  
Люк не торопил с ответом. Звуки — непонятное бормотание из телевизора, шорохи, дребезжание бумажных створок — убаюкивали его. Он почти провалился в сон, когда Сноук поцеловал его в висок:   
  
— Не стоит корить себя за симпатию к отцу. Она не делает тебя злодеем. Свет в тебе слишком силён, ты не свернёшь с пути хорошего человека. Просто ты видишь полутона и умеешь сопереживать. Это ценные качества.  
  
— Снова ты про этот мой свет.  
  
— Да, — Сноук очертил пальцем контуры его лица, — я вижу его — уверенное ровное сияние. Оно притягивает к тебе людей. Порой, таких, как я.  
  
— Как ты? — Люк поднял голову.  
  
— Уродливых мерзавцев. Ты ведь можешь выбрать любого, — грустно усмехнулся Сноук. — Тебе достаточно глянуть на человека своими глазищами, и он свалится к твоим ногам. Посмотри, что ты натворил здесь, только показавшись на улице. Свёл всех с ума. И… Ты удивил меня. Я и не рассчитывал больше, чем на один раз.  
  
— Что за чушь.   
  
Он потянулся за поцелуем, успокаивающим, не более. После тяжёлых тренировок у них не осталось сил на продолжение.  
  
— Ты сказал, что сочувствие к нему не делает меня злодеем. Но когда я слышу, как его оскорбляют, меня охватывает ярость. Хочется уничтожить всех, кто плохо говорит о нём. Иногда мне кажется, что я не справлюсь с ней.  
  
— Опасаешься, что сорвёшься на крик или кинешься с кулаками? Не думаю. Ты признаёшь право пострадавших на гнев, и это удерживает тебя от публичных выступлений.   
  
Люк недовольно вздохнул:  
  
— Ты меня прям святым ангелом считаешь.  
  
— У ангелов есть карающие мечи. Свет бывает беспощадным и может сжигать дотла.   
  
Телевизор они выключили и, забравшись под одеяла, прижались друг к другу. Люк забеспокоился насчёт сдвинутых вместе матрасов, но Сноук сказал, что в комнату никто не зайдёт.   
  
Во сне он видел погребальный костёр, поглощавший безжизненное тело воина в чёрных доспехах. Люк знал, что оно было всего лишь оболочкой, поэтому стоял спокойно вместе с Леей и тенями — молчаливыми, проклинающими, плачущими. Они прощались с генералом Вейдером, Люк же отпускал в бесконечность дух отца.  
  
— Ты остановил меня. И вы оба живы, — коснулась его щеки прозрачная рука. Через мгновенье пламя взвилось в воздух, а призрак лейтенанта Скайуокера шагнул в свет.  
  
В который раз он проснулся среди ночи, но уже не с колотящимся сердцем и без опустошающей печали.   
  
В темноте Сноук сжал его запястье, показывая, что тоже не спит. Люк повернулся к нему.  
  
«Выбрать кого угодно…», «Достаточно глянуть…» — кто-то уже говорил ему это — Хан или Лея, но Люк совсем не ожидал услышать такие слова от Сноука, как и уничижительное замечание о внешности. Тот казался ему уверенным в себе человеком.  
  
«Ты мне нравишься, — положив ладонь на плоский живот, он с удовольствием ощутил, как дрогнули под ней мускулы, — мне нравится смотреть на тебя, чувствовать — в Силе и вот так, — он опустил руку ниже и усмехнулся, услышав довольный вздох, — мне нравятся наши разговоры и поединки. Я не хочу их терять. Для меня всё серьёзно».  
  
Почему он не сказал всё это вслух? Смущался? Не думал, что ему поверят? На самом деле он хотел бы признаться в большем, только не был уверен, уместно ли это, и говорят ли такое мужчины? Наконец, решившись, он смог выдать лишь жалкое: «Я…» и не нашёл в себе сил продолжить, но Сноук, в который раз словно прочитавший мысли, взял его лицо в ладони и тихо неуверенно произнёс: ««Люк, я… Я тоже…».  
  
***  
  
За прошедшие с первой поездки семь лет они возвращались туда ещё трижды, но не останавливались в том доме и не говорили о семье Сноука.   
  
Время шло быстро. Люк по-прежнему занимался пилотированием и кэндо. Мысль о постройке додзё и расширении школы не покидала его. Но для такой затеи требовались немалые деньги. Ни у него, ни у Леи их не было.  
  
С сестрой он созванивался часто, и с каждым новым звонком её голос звучал всё грустнее, особенно, когда темой разговоров становился Бен:  
  
— Вчера он заявил, что уйдёт от нас. Ему не нравится Вашингтон, школа. Он всё время злится и огрызается. А ведь ему всего семь! Что будет дальше?  
  
— Пока я слышу, что только ты стараешься найти с ним контакт, — Люк, не выпуская из рук телефонную трубку, выглянул в окно. К его дому подъехал незнакомый чёрный автомобиль. — А Хан? Он пытался поговорить с Беном?  
  
— Он брал его с собой в ангар и на вылеты, но… — Лея замялась. — Бен словно разочаровался в нём. Так больно это видеть. Хан это тоже почувствовал и совсем перестал появляться дома.   
  
На самом деле Люк не знал, что предложить. С племянником он встречался довольно давно и помнил того как вполне дружелюбного ребёнка. Советов по поводу отношений он тоже дать не мог. Он и Сноук не представляли из себя семью в привычном её понимании. Они даже не жили вместе и почти не конфликтовали.  
  
— Но у меня есть одна надежда, — продолжала Лея. — Бену нравятся эти восточные боевики с ниндзя, самураями и драками. Если бы ты приехал и пообщался с ним…  
  
— Я понял, — отозвался Люк, с удивлением наблюдая, как со стороны пассажирского сиденья появился Сноук. «Новая машина? С водителем?» — Прилечу в ближайшие дни.  
  
За ужином он всё ещё думал о сестре и Бене, поэтому забыл спросить Сноука о машине и вспомнил лишь когда тот неожиданно предложил оплатить постройку додзё.  
  
— Откуда у тебя?.. А-а… — Люк откинулся на спинку дивана и с огорчением взглянул на сидящего рядом друга. — Ты принял дела, — он неосознанно выделил это слово, — своей семьи.  
  
— Пришлось, — Сноук тоже отодвинулся, уязвлённый реакцией, — и раньше, чем ожидалось.  
  
— Я сам справлюсь. Мне не нужны…  
  
— Бандитские деньги? У кого бы в этом городе ты их ни попросил, они не будут чистыми. Какая разница? Я хочу помочь тебе. Всем, чем могу.  
  
Люк молчал. Обычно они не вмешивались в дела друг друга. Но тут от него словно ускользала часть жизни близкого человека, о которой он теперь не будет ничего знать. Это задевало и беспокоило.  
  
— Моя работа тебя не коснётся, — Сноук положил ладонь на его колено. — Обещаю.   
  
«Работа», — хотел бы Люк воспринимать её так.  
  
— С другой стороны, для меня будет лучше, если ты не откроешь школу как можно дольше, — встретив удивлённый взгляд, Сноук усмехнулся. — А то станешь суровым праведным учителем, начнёшь соблюдать кодекс мечников, заветы «Единственно верного пути».   
  
— Это какие? — придвинулся ближе Люк. Даже спустя годы простое тепло объятий не наскучило ему.  
  
— Никогда не искать способов ублажить себя. Не иметь любовных влечений. Не искать удовольствий плоти.  
  
Он понимал, что они сейчас делали — убегали от решений, болезненных тем, но Люк сдался.   
  
— К чёрту заветы, к чёрту кодекс, — прошептал он в приоткрывшиеся губы. — К чёрту всё.


	5. Chapter 5

***  
Спустя три года он стоял напротив своей мечты, с трудом веря, что благодаря помощи друзей, учеников и — хоть и не денежной — Сноука, всё-таки сумел её воплотить. Формально, его додзё не было школой. Бюрократический монстр дал добро на частные уроки и двухнедельный летний лагерь.  
  
Жил он теперь в пристройке к школе. Вместе с соседом — десятилетним Беном. Эти два изменения практически свели на нет его личную жизнь. Но вина Сноука в этом тоже была.  
  
Они превратились в конспираторов, тщательно скрывавших отношения. Встречались в гостиницах, перезванивались тайком. Совместные поединки и тренировки прекратились. В них больше не было смысла — идеальное знание партнёра делало каждый ход предсказуемым.   
  
Он очень удивился, когда Сноук приехал днём, без предупреждения. Люк повёл его по школе, но вскоре понял, что экскурсия не удалась. Всё же он потянул Сноука в тренировочный зал, где занимался Бен.  
  
Его племянник в своём юном возрасте мог сражаться наравне со взрослыми, если бы те заинтересовались. Бен был впечатляющ, пусть и слегка агрессивен, и Люку хотелось, чтобы того оценили по достоинству.  
  
Вместо восхищения на лице Сноука он увидел лишь гримасу мрачного недовольства, а ещё это заострившееся измождённое лицо испугало Люка. «Что с тобой?», — только собрался спросить он, как Сноук повернулся к нему:  
  
— Ты доволен?  
  
— Ещё бы! — трудно было не улыбнуться, глядя на исполнившуюся мечту.  
  
— Ясно.  
  
«Да что с тобой такое?!» — чуть не вырвался у него крик.   
  
— Люк.  
  
Жажду, оглушающее своей откровенностью желание услышал он в своём имени. В этот же миг исчез зал, выкрики и стук мечей, осталась только необходимость немедленно прикоснуться друг к другу.  
  
Он подозвал старшего группы. Объяснил, что отлучится на время и повёл Сноука к своим комнатам. По дороге, всё-таки терзаясь любопытством и некоторой обидой за ученика, он не удержался от вопроса:  
  
— Как тебе Бен?  
  
— Откажись от него, — раздражённо ответил Сноук. — Ему не место здесь.  
  
От таких неожиданных слов Люк остановился.  
  
— Что? Почему?   
  
— Кэндо для него как клетка. Он должен ощутить свою силу, использовать её, пока не начал крушить всё вокруг. Ты же видишь, сколько в нём подавленной ярости. Ему стоит побывать в настоящем бою, ощутить оружие в руках. Армия или банда — вот лучшее место для него.  
  
— Это этого я и пытаюсь его уберечь! — оглянувшись, Люк зашептал: — Сколько людей должно погибнуть или пострадать, пока он поймёт, что смерть необратима? Я учу его концентрации, управлению гневом. Со временем, когда он начнёт больше доверять мне, мы разберёмся в причинах его ярости.  
  
— Ты не справишься с ним.  
  
Разозлённый и не желающий ругаться на улице, Люк поспешил зайти в комнату.  
  
— Считаешь, ты бы справился?  
  
Сноук прошёл за ним в открытую дверь.  
  
— Ему было бы лучше среди моих людей.  
  
— На побегушках у азиатских бандитов? Стать ещё одним прислужником твоей «империи зла»? Отличное достижение!   
  
— Люк, — Сноук опёрся на стену. Выглядел он измученным и уставшим. — Мне не интересен мальчишка. Ты спросил – я ответил. И я бы не назвал себя таким уж «злом». Принимая решения, я всегда думаю, как бы поступил ты, и выбираю нечто вроде золотой середины.  
  
— Я должен обрадоваться этому?  
  
Спор действительно вышел бессмысленным. Дело было даже не в Бене. Просто… До тошноты надоели тайные встречи, «работа» Сноука, деловые костюмы, в которые тот начал одеваться.   
  
«Сколько мы не виделись? — с горечью подумал Люк. — Полгода?»  
  
— Ты нормально ешь? — он запустил ладони под пиджак, с ужасом ощутив выпирающие рёбра. Сноук лишь пожал плечами.   
  
Поцелуй получился отчаянным и горьким. Как будто оба стояли на краю пропасти и знали, что сейчас земля обвалится под их ногами.  
  
Ощущение неправильности происходившего заставило Люка открыть глаза, и он с удивлением осознал, что Сноук свои и не закрывал, наблюдая за ним всё это время.  
  
— Я скучал по тебе, — он вжал худое тело в стену. — И не только по этому, — скользнул рукой вниз к чужому ремню. — Мы должны как-нибудь сразиться. Хочу почувствовать тебя в Силе.  
  
Он ещё не был возбуждён, и Сноук тоже, но исправлялось это легко. Стоило только начать. Однако после пары движений его руку остановили.  
  
— Мне нужно идти.  
  
Некоторое время Люк не двигался с места, вглядываясь в глаза Сноука. Злость кипела в нём.  
  
— Так больше не может продолжаться. Надо что-то решить.  
  
— Да. Надо, — Сноук скользнул пальцами по его запястью, и через секунду Люк остался в комнате один.  
  
***  
  
После того дня Люк не мог сказать, встречаются ли они ещё или нет? Во время редких звонков увидеться никто из них не предлагал.  
  
Он полностью погрузился в дела, которые шли успешно. Бен охотно помогал ему, хоть и держался отстранённо, не откровенничал, как ни старался Люк его разговорить. В целом племянник казался ему скорее спокойным, чем вспыльчивым, но однажды всё изменилось.  
  
Они наводили порядок в зале, сортируя мечи и доспехи, когда Бен внезапно спросил:  
  
— Когда ты закажешь настоящее оружие?   
  
— Настоящее? — улыбнулся Люк. — Для кэндо нужны только бамбуковые мечи.  
  
Бен нахмурился.  
  
— Упражнения делают деревянным или катаной. Разве нет?  
  
— Это небезопасно. Ты же читал про Миямото Мусаси? Даже деревянным мечом легко убить.  
  
— На то ты и учитель, чтобы смотреть за всеми.  
  
— Прости, но нет.   
  
Наверное, о таких вспышках ярости предупреждала Лея. У Бена покраснели даже уши, которые он только при Люке не прятал за длинными прядями.  
  
— Тогда нахрена нужен этот кэндо?  
  
— Следи за языком!  
  
— Какая от него польза? Оно поможет в настоящей драке? Ты учишь какой-то фигне про дух и уважение, а где настоящий бой? Любой каратист уделает нас!  
  
— Бен!  
  
Стойка с мечами полетела на пол, а мальчишка вылетел из зала прежде, чем Люк успел ещё что-то сказать.  
  
Теперь Бен разочаровался и в нём, перестал помогать, ссорился с другими учениками, но домой не просился, словно надеялся, что Люк передумает. После двух их стычек наступило затишье, которое прервалось вызовом в школу — оказалось, что Бен её прогуливал. Лея хотела забрать его домой, но тот устроил ещё больший скандал, желая остаться. Хотя Люк интереса к кэндо в нём больше не видел.  
  
Вроде бы всё наладилось. Люк даже встретился со Сноуком. Тот выглядел лучше, чем год назад. Рассказывать, чем занимался в последнее время — отказался, секс впервые получился неловким. Они договорились о следующей встрече, но Сноук всё откладывал её, а затем Люк перестал звонить.  
  
Наверное, он мог посчитать себя свободным и завести новые отношения. Теперь познакомиться с кем-нибудь было не так сложно, как десять-пятнадцать лет назад. С Люком часто заигрывали, приглашали выпить. Возможности были, но никто не вызывал в нём желания сойтись даже на одну ночь.  
  
Его вновь мучила невозможность посоветоваться. Лея, узнав о разрыве, только бы только обрадовалась, сказав: «Наконец-то!», Хан бы предложил поискать кого-то нового. Все эти годы он нёс свои чувства один. Ему было не привыкать хранить их в одиночестве и дальше.  
  
Когда Бену исполнилось четырнадцать, Лея решила продвинуть свою политическую карьеру и получила от оппонентов звонкую пощёчину: всплыла правда о детях бывшего министра обороны — Вейдера.  
  
Удивительно, но Люк от внимания прессы почти не пострадал: никаких угроз, буйных психов и засад из журналистов. В школе никто бы и не узнал о его родстве с Вейдером, если бы не Бен.  
  
— Почему вы не сказали мне? — тот ворвался в кабинет. — Ни ты, ни она? Мой дед был личностью! Героем!  
  
Люк со вздохом собрал слетевшие на пол бумаги.  
  
— Мы хотели уберечь тебя. Твоя мать сейчас не может выйти из дома без охраны. Догадываешься, почему?  
  
— У великих людей всегда много врагов! Вы должны были сказать мне! Я бы знал, что в семье есть тот, кем я могу гордиться!  
  
— А без него тебе гордиться не кем?   
  
Бен сердито тряхнул головой. Одетый в чёрное, как и герои его любимых боевиков, он стоял, скрестив руки, и сверлил Люка требовательным взглядом.   
  
— Я хочу знать правду.  
  
Конечно, племянник заслуживал знать историю семьи, и Люк второй раз в жизни рассказал о коротком времени, проведённом с отцом. Отклик он получил совершенно неожиданный.  
  
— Это из-за тебя… — Бен тяжело дышал, его рот приоткрылся. — Из-за тебя он умер. Ты убил его! Он мог быть жив сейчас! Мог бы столько всего сделать! Я был бы с ним!  
  
— В его гибели виновна система, которую он создал вместе с президентом. Он остановился, потому что в первую очередь хотел спасти себя от окончательного разложения! Не был он железным непробиваемым воином! И сожаление — единственное, что он испытывал под конец жизни.  
  
— Ты лжёшь! — оскалился Бен. — Выдаёшь свои домыслы за правду. Чёртов пацифист!  
  
Люк глубоко вздохнул, вспомнив давнее обещание не кричать на детей.  
  
— Твой дед мог бы жить сейчас, если бы не выбрал путь войны. Ты волен пойти этой дорогой тоже. Возможно, она принесёт тебе в начале некоторое удовлетворение, но результат будет тем же — бесконечное сожаление.  
  
Когда Бен презрительно фыркнул, Люк приготовился услышать, что его покидают. Этого не произошло. Племянник остался. Словно повинуясь неведомому приказу, он не задевал Люка, но про родство с генералом Вейдером не забыл. Так кичился им, что превратился в мишень для насмешек со стороны других учеников.   
  
Люку бы хотелось стать настоящим мастером меча. Хотелось бы чувствовать меньше. Жить по кодексу: быть беспристрастным во всём, не испытывать неприязни и враждебности к себе и другим, не испытывать грусти в разлуке.  
  
Но не получалось. Пусть не показывая внешне, он злился, разбирая подростковые конфликты; чувствовал себя подавленным, проезжая мимо старого спортзала семьи Каната. Со слов Маз Сноук ещё жил в этом городе. Люк не знал, хочет ли встретиться с ним или нет.  
  
В первые же дни летнего лагеря ссоры между учениками перешли в драки, поэтому он твёрдо решил отправить Бена к Лее. Неожиданно сестра приехала сама. Вид у неё был сильно встревоженный.  
  
Выяснилось, что она уже просила сына вернуться домой, но встретила настолько активное сопротивление, что оно показалось подозрительным.  
  
— Его счета за сотовый телефон сильно выросли, и я дошла до того, — Лея упала в кресло, закрыла лицо руками, — что наняла частного детектива. Прости, — она подняла взгляд на Люка. — Это не потому, что я тебе не доверяла.  
  
— Что он узнал?  
  
По прикрытым векам и дрогнувшим губам он считал приближение катастрофы.  
  
— Ты и Сноук ещё встречаетесь?  
  
— Последний раз я видел его года три назад. Так что, нет.  
  
— Бен ездит к нему.  
  
Люк медленно опустился в кресло, а Лея положила на стол снимки.  
  
— На первый взгляд кажется, что он ходит в обычный спортзал. Но эти люди… Они словно из преступной группировки.  
  
«Так оно и есть». Сноука на фотографиях он не увидел. Зато Бен, получивший долгожданное оружие, был.  
  
Как он упустил его? Как вообще Бен мог убегать незамеченным? И сколько это длилось? А звонки? Неужели он общался со Сноуком?  
  
«Ты полностью провалился как старший и как учитель».  
  
Надеясь увезти сына без объяснения причин, Лея попросила Люка не говорить о слежке. Он оставил её и Бена в кабинете вдвоём, но их крики были слышны и на улице. Бен до последнего пытался отстоять свою тайну.   
  
Угрозами Лея всё же вынудила сына собрать вещи. Как только они уехали, Люк, передав школу на помощников и захватив отчёт детектива, выдвинулся в город.  
  
По дороге он просил себя сохранять спокойствие и баланс, но ярость всё больше завладевала им.   
  
Он надеялся, что Сноук получил короткое сообщение, оставленное на номере, по которому часто звонил Бен, и что к месту назначения не придётся прорываться с боем.  
  
Кованые ворота распахнулись едва он подъехал. Похоже, его ждали. Охранник жестом приказал ему выйти из машины. Люк подчинился. Он назвал себя и сказал, к кому приехал, но ничего не услышал в ответ. Появился второй охранник — такой же молчаливый азиат, и под конвоем Люк направился в сторону видневшихся вдалеке строений.  
  
Территория была огромной, а первый увиденный особняк походил на дом голливудской звезды или индийского миллионера. Раньше такую вычурность Люк с трудом мог соотнести со Сноуком. Но теперь сомневался — знал ли он его вообще?  
  
Они свернули на другую дорожку, ведущую вглубь сада, и вскоре Люк увидел додзё с тех фотографий.  
  
«Почему мы пришли сюда?»  
  
Сняв обувь, он зашёл в пустой зал. Никто к нему не спешил. Прождав довольно долго, Люк сунулся было на улицу, но один из охранников достал пистолет и махнул им в его сторону.  
  
— Ладно, — он сел на пол, закрыл глаза, попытался прочувствовать додзё, слиться с ним. Постепенно ушли посторонние звуки: пение птиц, шорох листвы. Люк внимал внутреннему голосу, с огорчением понимая — в этом месте никто не был счастлив. Оно хранило в себе только боль поражения, зависть и отчаяние.  
  
Появление Сноука он сначала ощутил в Силе. Раньше друг представлялся ему в виде алого луча, мощного, опасного для всех, кроме Люка. Но теперь от него осталось лишь тусклое бесформенное свечение.  
  
Шокированный, он распахнул глаза. День заканчивался. Красно-коричневый закатный свет придал помещению и стоявшему напротив Сноуку зловещий вид.   
  
— Ты как обычно не ценишь моё время, — произнёс Люк, вставая.  
  
— Я занятой человек. Не могу бросать дела ради тебя.  
  
— Что ж, — он скользнул взглядом по тонкой фигуре в белой рубашке и тёмных брюках, — перейдём к делу. Мой племянник, Бен Соло, больше не придёт к тебе, а если ты попытаешься встретиться с ним, его мать начнёт в отношении тебя судебное разбирательство. Она не побоится огласки, и пойдёт ради сына на всё.  
  
— И разрушит его жизнь. Она должна быть благодарна, что её сыном занялся настоящий учитель, вместо тебя.  
  
Было странно услышать такое оскорбление. Сноук никогда не критиковал его способности. Напротив, даже подбадривал. За исключением случая с Беном.   
  
— Помнится, ты говорил, что он тебе не интересен.   
  
— Моё мнение переменилось. Во многих сторонах жизни. То, что раньше казалось значимым, потеряло свою ценность.  
  
«Наконец-то». Слова Сноука поставили точку в их отношениях. Люк жалел лишь, что это не произошло раньше.  
  
— Раз я такой никчёмный учитель, что же ты не предложил обучение открыто?   
  
— Его мать не позволила бы. Пришлось воспользоваться тобой, как прикрытием. Я говорил тебе: Бену нужно почувствовать свою силу.  
  
— Сила — это ответственность, а Бен — ребёнок, который этого не понимает. Он сделает несчастным себя и других. И ради чего? Ради денег, власти над чужими жизнями, вещей?  
  
— Так преуспел в медитации, что видишь будущее? — Сноук снял с подставки катану. — Ты забываешь, что фехтование было создано для убийства. Через него получают власть. А она нужна, чтобы возглавить глупое людское стадо, навести порядок ради их блага. Кто-то всё равно будет управлять. Так почему бы мне не стать этим человеком?  
  
Меч Люк поймал рефлекторно и тут же бросил на пол. Он не собирался вступать в драку.  
  
— Как угодно. Будь, кем хочешь, но оставь Бена в покое.  
  
Сноук взял второй меч и вынул клинок из ножен.  
  
— Из-за смерти твоего отца ты стал трусом. Твои страхи не должны мешать другому человеку достигать вершин. Ты бесполезный учитель, если не понимаешь этого. Как твои ученики прочувствуют ценность жизни, если не столкнутся с опасностью? Если не ощутят холод клинка у своего горла? Ты уже забыл, каково это? Подними меч и сражайся, трус!  
  
Даже в сумеречном свете было заметно, что лицо Сноука стало исхудавшим и серым, а глаза были совершенно больными.   
  
— Не хочу. Если собрался убивать меня, так приступай. Или пусть твои люди пристрелят меня. Зачем эта пустая трата времени?  
  
— Если ты победишь, — взмахнул мечом Сноук, — я откажусь от Бена, и никто из моего круга не возьмёт его в обучение.  
  
Причина, из-за которой Люка вызывали на этот бой, скрывалась в чём-то другом. Он чувствовал это. А ещё понял, что его злили намеренно. И эта глупая попытка манипулирования его задела.  
  
— Принято, — он поднял меч, отбросил в сторону ножны. Он в самом деле подзабыл обращение с катаной. Но ситуация не представлялась безнадёжной. Внутренним зрением Люк видел, что Сноук почти лишился Силы.  
  
«Что ты творишь?»  
  
Впервые их поединок не вызвал в нём радости. Не вспыхнула искра узнавания и восторга. Это разочарование положило конец балансу и спокойствию. Ярость начала проникать в сознание как яд.  
  
Мечи со свистом рассекли воздух. Один раз, затем второй — безрезультатно.   
  
Будь дело только в разрушающем притяжении власти, Люк бы так не злился. Она развращала и до неузнаваемости меняла людей. Тут уже ничего нельзя было изменить. Но этот спектакль…  
  
Они ведь доверяли друг другу, их чувства были искренними, а понимание настоящим. Возможно, Сноук попал в какую-то переделку и решил избавиться от Люка или, наоборот, защитить. Теперь это не имело значения. Затеяв эту нелепую игру, не объяснившись в самом начале, посчитав слишком слабым, неспособным принять неприятную правду, помочь выкрутиться, Сноук унизил его.  
  
Но хотя бы дрался сейчас как полагается — на плече у Люка появилась тонкая царапина. Требовалось большое мастерство, чтобы оставить именно её, а не глубокую рану.  
  
Он стиснул меч.  
  
— Да… — послышался вздох восхищения. — Из всех твоих эмоций я не видел лишь одну — чистую яро…  
  
Царапина… Не больше. Люк собирался отзеркалить выпад соперника, но его вдруг повело вперёд, словно потянуло магнитом, и вместо лёгкого касания случился рубящий удар.   
  
Последнее, что он отчётливо запомнил, был поток крови, хлынувшей из рассечённой щеки. Сноук поднял руку к лицу, спокойно взглянул на окровавленные пальцы, на Люка.  
  
— Я… — он отбросил меч и кинулся ловить оседающего противника. Откуда-то в зале появились люди. Его оттеснили; возможно, ударили, когда он рвался назад.   
  
Никакой полиции и скорой помощи так и не появилось. Его отвели к машине, игнорируя все расспросы. Он не собирался никуда уезжать, но тип в тёмно-красном костюме уселся на водительское место, Люка толкнули на пассажирское, и вместе с ещё одной машиной они выехали за ворота. Дорогу он вскоре узнал — его везли домой.  
  
В школе они очутились глубокой ночью. Когда заглох мотор, Люк в который раз за поездку попытался добиться хоть какого-то ответа и вновь встретил лишь молчание.  
  
«Что это было? — в ванной он стащил с себя испачканную брызгами крови одежду. — И зачем?».  
  
Заснуть ему не удалось, и, не желая больше ворочаться в постели, Люк решил разобрать дела в офисе, чтобы освободить вечер и съездить к Сноуку.  
  
Но дверь его комнаты оказалась заперта снаружи.  
  
«Какого?..»  
  
Пришлось выбираться через окно.   
  
Сначала он надеялся, что это был глупый розыгрыш, а затем услышал вой пожарной сигнализации. Дальнейшие события происходили, словно в тумане.  
  
Благодаря системе оросителей жилой корпус пострадал мало. В додзё её не было — тот сгорел дотла.  
  
Полиция уехала последней, на рассвете. Люк остался один перед обугленными обломками. Его попросили не уезжать из города. Расследование, экспертиза… пожар грозил разрушить его репутацию и жизнь.  
  
— Это твоё наказание, — услышал вдруг он голос Бена.   
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь?   
  
Племянник подошёл чуть ближе, и при виде его ухмыляющегося, перемазанного копотью лица, Люк понял, кто устроил пожар.  
  
— Ты настолько жалок, что опустился до слежки за мной! И напал на моего учителя! Позавидовал ему, да? Он обладает настоящей силой! Я буду учиться у него и дальше! Скоро никто не посмеет командовать моей жизнью! Я перестану быть Беном Соло! Я…  
  
«Если твой учитель так силён, почему я ранил его, а не он меня?» — Люк не стал произносить это вслух. С Беном ему не о чем было больше говорить.  
  
***  
  
Они слишком легко избежали ответственности, и Люк был этому не рад. Почему-то люди сочувствовали ему, а не обвиняли. Но только взрослые. Справедливое разочарование детей в нём, как в учителе, он вынес стойко, а вот отказ их всех от кэндо лишил его сил.  
  
Он ездил к дому Сноука. На этот раз ворота ему не открыли. Охранник вынес ему записку, написанную знакомым почерком:  
  
_«Уйди. Просто уйди»._  
  
После окончания расследования Лея звала его к себе, но Люк не хотел встречаться с Беном, которому приходилось до совершеннолетия жить с матерью. Не зная, чем заняться, он бесцельно проводил дни, всё больше погружаясь в тоску.  
  
Однажды к нему приехал Хан, и во время посиделки в баре друг подал спасительную мысль:  
  
— Тебе стоит отправиться в путешествие.  
  
— Куда? — грустно улыбнулся Люк.  
  
— Выбери первое место наугад. А дальше, дорога сама тебя направит.  
  
Так он и поступил.  
  
***  
Он смотрел в окно на ночной Киото. Дорога привела его сюда. Зачем?  
  
Люк думал, что приехал только ради Рей, но сейчас, под наплывом воспоминаний, засомневался в этом. Возможно, его подтолкнули неосознанные желания, или поездка стала результатом хитрой манипуляции со стороны — причина не имела значения. Его жизненный путь и кэндо вновь пересеклись — это было главным.  
  
«Мира в душе желаешь ты, из всех искусств поэтому кэндо выбрал», — вспомнил он слова учителя Йоды.  
  
Да, ему нужны мир в душе, баланс и ощущение меча в руках.  
  
— Алло, Люк? Финн пришёл. Ты с нами?  
  
— Да. Уже спускаюсь.  
  
Поделиться радостью от занятий кэндо с другими людьми — для этого он начал учительствовать. Чтобы они вступили на этот сложный, но прекрасный путь. Теперь понимая, почему Рей ввязалась в почти безвыигрышный для неё бой, он твёрдо решил, что она не должна сражаться в одиночестве. Ни Сноук, ни Кайло Рен не должны заправлять федерацией кэндо, и Люк сделает всё, чтобы их победить.


	6. Chapter 6

— Сэнсэй…  
  
— Финн, я понимаю, Рей обращается ко мне так, но…  
  
— Он сидит и пялится на вас, не мигая. Вам не кажется это странным?  
  
В нежно-кремовом интерьере гостиничного кафе, где подавали завтрак, массивная фигура Кайло Рена смотрелась ещё более устрашающей и мрачной. Люк бы с удовольствием выпил утренний кофе без общества племянника, но тот почему-то решил именно здесь и именно на нём потренировать так называемый «подавляющий взгляд».   
  
— Что он вообще здесь делает? — Рей недобро покосилась на Рена.  
  
— Мастер его выгнал, — обернулась к ней Унамо — вторая по старшинству в женской команде. — За вчерашний проигрыш. Велел жить со всеми в гостинице.  
  
— А сам мастер… Вчера его не было, так? Он вообще появляется на соревнованиях?  
  
Люка смерили изучающим взглядом.   
  
— Видела его всего раз за пять лет. И в офисе его не бывает. Кажется, что ему плевать на кэндо. Кайло командует всем, и теперь, после поражения и ссоры с мастером, станет ещё невыносимее.  
  
Выдав эту жалобу, Унамо резко отвернулась. Люк же продолжил завтракать под пристальным вниманием Рена. Всё-таки характер племянника оставался для него загадкой.  
  
Зачем тот продолжал заниматься кэндо — мало популярным видом спорта, в котором нельзя было удовлетворить свою кровожадность? Ради небольшой власти над командой? Слишком мелко для такого амбициозного человека.   
  
Он наблюдал вчера за одиночными мужскими сражениями: Рен, превосходно владея мечом, источал силу и мощь, но… Занял четвёртое место. Возможно, он мечтал о первом и, получив его, бросил бы кэндо. Только ждать этой победы предстояло много лет, а действовать надо было сейчас.  
  
— Фазма! — Кайло поднялся, с шумом отодвинув стул. — Не подведи. И вы тоже, — зыркнул он на девушек. — Собираемся у выхода через двадцать минут.  
  
Сегодня весь день отдали женским соревнованиям: одиночным и командным. Рей участвовала во вторых, и, вроде бы, совсем не волновалась. Люк так думал, но когда они вышли на улицу, она осторожно тронула его за руку, прошептав:  
  
— Люк. Меня тошнит. Я, наверное, слишком много съела.  
  
Лицо у неё и в самом деле позеленело.   
  
— Ответь мне на вопрос, — улыбнулся он. — Зачем тебе кэндо?  
  
Рей насупилась. Ей явно хотелось услышать что-то другое.   
  
— Ты поверишь, если я скажу, что меч позвал меня? — увидев, как Люк кивнул, она облегчённо выдохнула. — Но зачем, пока не понимаю. Я думала, что когда-нибудь добьюсь справедливости и открою хорошим бойцам дорогу в команду. И вот неожиданно попала в неё сама. Мне здесь не место. Фазма настаивает, что надо выискивать уязвимые места и бить по ним. Это же надо делать, да? А мне не хочется. Такое кэндо не приносит мне радости, но я не хочу никого подводить. Даже их.  
  
— Не позволяй чужим страхам и амбициям омрачить удовольствие от игры и не делай кэндо единственной ценностью в жизни. Постоянное желание победы изматывает человека. Да, надо стремиться к ней, вкладывать душу в каждое движение, искать открытые для удара месте. Но без желания унизить или возвыситься. Подумай о том, что каждый твой партнёр по поединку уникален. Если подойдёшь к сражениям с открытым сердцем, то сколько интересных техник сможешь увидеть, сколько друзей найти.. Даже если тебя исключат из федерации… Что в этом страшного? Никто не вправе запретить тебе заниматься. Все мы: Финн, По, Лея, я поддержим тебя.  
  
— Люк…   
  
Рей шагнула к нему, собираясь что-то сделать, но отступила. Вскоре подъехал командный автобус, Финн поймал такси — начинался второй день соревнований, а Люк так и не придумал, как победить Рена и Сноука.  
  
***  
  
С высоты трибуны он внимательно вглядывался в зал, пытаясь отыскать знакомые лица, но дело всё больше казалось безнадёжным. Люк давно потерял связи в мире большого кэндо, да и вряд ли его самого кто-то помнил. Всё-таки прошло пятнадцать лет.  
  
А ведь ему бы сейчас пригодилась помощь мудрого наставника.  
  
День близился к завершению. Фазма выступила удачнее Рена, заняв третье место. К нему же приближалась и команда. Правда, Люк заметил недовольство со стороны старых мастеров и понимал, что вызвано оно излишней напористостью сборной. Лишь во время появления Рей выражения их лиц слегка смягчались.   
  
Она последовала совету Люка и действовала без показной агрессивности, чем добавила себе симпатий и среди зрителей.  
  
На этот раз после объявления результатов — третье место разделили с Бразилией — Финн не стал исполнять боевой танец. Волнение, шум заполненных трибун и выкрики сражавшихся утомили его.  
  
Спускались к Рей они медленно, протискиваясь сквозь толпу. Из-за бесконечного потока людей и собственной усталости, Люк не сразу сообразил, кто находился неподалёку от Рей, а когда осознал, отступать было уже поздно и глупо.  
  
Сноук стоял к нему боком, и с этого ракурса казался совсем не изменившимся. Впрочем, Люк не видел лица полностью. К нему так и не соизволили обернуться.  
  
«Что ж, сделаем вид, что мы незнакомы».  
  
— Люк, — Рей, выпустив из объятий Финна, подошла к нему. — Я так счастлива! Если бы не ты… В общем, можно я…  
  
— О, конечно.  
  
За последнее время он обнимался только с Леей, а до неё со… Сноуком. Вот только зачем портил сейчас такой трогательный момент старыми воспоминаниями? И почему волновался, как полный идиот?   
  
Краем глаза он уловил, что Сноук отвернулся, собираясь уходить, и что путь тому преградил один из организаторов, знавший английский.   
  
— Как мудро с вашей стороны, мастер Сноук, привнести в команду свежую кровь. Этот рискованный шаг оправдал себя. Ваша новенькая прекрасно себя показала. Вы хороший учитель.  
  
— Мой учитель — Люк Скайуокер! — Рей придвинула Люка к себе за рукав. — И он самый лучший!  
  
Удивлённого подобной дерзостью, а потому не знавшего, что сказать организатора, спас Сноук:  
  
— Да. Это так.  
  
— Тогда поделитесь с нами опытом на сегодняшней встрече мастеров, учитель Скайуокер. Я включу вас в список.  
  
Люк согласился, а Сноук не возразил.  
  
***  
  
Поделиться опытом — означало показать себя в действии. Люк представлял свою страну один, и поначалу на него никто не обращал внимания, но стоило ему после поединка снять шлем, как партнёр — пожилой японец — радостно заулыбался.  
  
— Глаза!   
  
Это слово Люк знал.  
  
— Да-да, — усмехнулся он. — Страшные, как у призрака.  
  
Японец подозвал переводчика, и дальше разговор пошёл легко.  
  
— Я вспомнил вас, Люк. Много лет назад я, встретившись с вами, подумал, что пусть эти глаза голубые, как у привидения, они не холодные. А удары хоть и сильные, но похожи на объятия. Вы всегда с уважением относились к противнику, и ваш дух был очень крепок. Сейчас же, прошу меня извинить, я вижу некоторое смятение.  
  
— Вы правы. В моей жизни произошли перемены. Я давно не занимался кэндо, и сюда попал случайно, сопровождая ученицу.  
  
— Кажется, я понял, о ком вы. Как освежающе было увидеть столь юный, но могучий дух. Сначала я решил, что ваш глава федерации наконец-то одумался и изменил своё отношение к кэндо. Теперь же вижу, что эта маленькая искра доброты появилась благодаря вам.  
  
Они сразились ещё раз, и едва переводчика отпустили другие участники, Люк подозвал его снова. Он спросил нового знакомого о Сноуке, о том, как тот стал главой федерации.  
  
— Девятый дан у него в других искусствах, — удивили его неожиданным ответом, — не в кэндо. Мы бы никогда не дали высший дан такому слабому и озлобленному духу. Пусть даже его боевые умения высоки. Мы сами не понимаем, зачем ему кэндо, почему он так дорожит званием главы. Возможно, бережёт для ученика, но тому предстоит долгий путь к самому себе. Вести за собой других этот юноша пока не имеет права.  
  
— Почему же дух его учителя слаб? — поинтересовался Люк больше у самого себя.  
  
— Так бывает, если главный бой уже состоялся и был проигран. Дух выгорел, оставив после себя безжизненную сущность.  
  
«Главный бой? Это какой же?» — Люк всё равно ничего не понимал. Сноук вновь представлял собой загадку, которую даже спустя столько лет хотелось разгадать. Но как?  
  
— Почему бы вам не бросить ему вызов, как делали сотни лет назад и продолжают делать сейчас?  
  
— Вызов, — он вздрогнул, вспомнив рассёкший лицо меч. — Я уже выигрывал, но Сноук не сдержал обещания.  
  
— Так попытайтесь ещё раз. Здесь при нас правда не скроется.  
  
***  
  
— Зачем тебе кэндо? Чтобы орать на всех и ломать мечи?   
  
Люк, завидев стоявших у входа в кафе Рей и Кайло Рена, остановился. Он заснул лишь на рассвете, поэтому встал поздно и опоздал к общему времени сбора. Финн вчера сообщил, что с утра отправится на экскурсию. Пусть Рей настаивала, что её никто не обижал, Люк всё равно волновался и не хотел оставлять её одну. Особенно, когда племянник вот так в бессильной злобе сжимал кулаки.  
  
— Я не понимаю! — взвыл Рен с каким-то отчаянием. — Почему мастер взял тебя в команду? Это испытание для меня? Вытерпеть такую самонадеянную идиотку? Ты хоть понимаешь, кто я, чем занимаюсь и что могу сделать?  
  
— Я понимаю, что твоя стратегия быть злобным мудаком больше не работает. А другую ты попробовать боишься. Так что подумай, вдруг моё появление обозначает, что ты никчёмный капитан и твой мастер тобой недоволен!  
  
Рен что-то прошипел в ответ. Люк, почуяв серьёзную опасность, бросился к спорящей парочке.  
  
— О, — окинули его презрительным взглядом, — дуэнья пришла.  
  
— Привет, сэнсэй, — улыбнулась Рей. — Что-то вы припозднились.   
  
Люк неодобрительно нахмурился, и едва Рен ушёл, укоризненно произнёс:  
  
— Не стоит злить его лишний раз.   
  
— Он первый начал. Сказал, что из-за меня команда заняла лишь третье место, а могла бы и первое. Но это же не так. Но, знаете, сэнсэй, в одном он прав: зачем меня сюда взяли?  
  
До отъезда Люк думал, что Сноук желал унизить и сломать Рей. Но вдруг это была не единственная причина?   
  
На соревнования он приехал один, и за мужскими командными поединками следил вполглаза. Чем больше он размышлял о вызове, тем меньше ему нравилась эта идея. Как, где и когда это сделать — вопросы, на которые он не находил ответов.   
  
Число сражавшихся на поле постепенно сокращалось. Начались полуфиналы, и всё внимание зала переключилось на парные поединки команд.  
  
Рена от его бойцов почти невозможно было отличить. Одинаково рослые, напористые, использовавшие сложные приёмы, они казались непобедимыми, но всё же заняли третье место. «Кэндо — это не только техника и физическая мощь», — вновь убедился Люк. Он никогда не запрещал Бену черпать Силу из тёмной стороны своей души, надеясь, что когда-нибудь тот поймёт бесполезность такой техники. Но годы шли. Его племянник не менялся, и теперь должно было произойти что-то невероятное, чтобы заставить того пересмотреть взгляды на кэндо и жизнь.  
  
После церемонии награждения Люк отправился искать Рей. Он заметил Сноука, вновь стоявшего полубоком и с недовольным видом выслушивавшего Рена. Тот как будто бы оправдывался за третье место. Люк с интересом понаблюдал за этой сценой — таким обычно надменного племянника он ещё не видел.   
  
Вдруг Рен отпрянул, словно от пощёчины, а затем, развернувшись, кинулся через толпу. Сноук остался один, и можно было свободно подойти к нему, но Люк не мог сдвинуться с места. Внезапно мимо него и Рена быстрым шагом прошла Рей. Её целеустремлённый серьёзный вид озадачил Люка, а когда стало ясно к кому, она направлялась…   
  
— Погоди!  
  
Всё произошло слишком быстро: Рей что-то гневно сказала Сноуку, в ответ тот легко коснулся ребром ладони её горла. Легко — это виделось со стороны, но на самом-то деле…  
  
— Рей!  
  
Она пыталась откашляться, но этим делала только хуже.   
  
— Вдохни, — Люк посмотрел в полные слёз глаза, а потом обернулся к удалявшейся высокой фигуре. Нет уж. Этого он так не оставит.   
  
— Что происходит? — крикнул подбежавший Рен. Люк отмахнулся от него. В два счёта он настиг Сноука и, дёрнув за локоть, развернул к себе.  
  
Лицо… Всё было не так уж и плохо. Шрам остался длинный с углублением у рта, но не такой жуткий, как снилось в кошмарах. Как и показалось ему раньше, Сноук не слишком изменился. В свою очередь он разглядывал лицо Люка.  
  
Мускулы под его ладонью напряглись. Пусть это ощущение было слишком знакомым и смущающим, Люк не разжал пальцы. Не стоило забывать, зачем он находился здесь.  
  
— В десять вечера. У реки рядом с моей гостиницей. Своё оружие бери с собой, — спокойно произнёс он.  
  
Сноук скользнул по лицу равнодушным взглядом, потом посмотрел куда-то поверх плеча. Должно быть, на Рей.  
  
— Хорошо.  
  
Вот и всё. Вызов он бросил. Осталось лишь победить.  
  
Вернувшись к Рей, Люк обнаружил, что Рен до сих пор стоял рядом с ней и громко защищал своего учителя:  
  
— Что ты ему наболтала? Он никогда так не поступал с учениками. Ты спровоцировала его! Специально, при всех!  
  
— Так спроси у него сам, что я ему сказала, — просипела Рей. — Но ты же его боишься. Что это за учитель, которому лучший ученик опасается задать вопрос? Подумай об этом, Кайло.  
  
— Ты… Ты просто завидуешь мне, — прозвучало уже не так уверенно. — Меня обучает мастер, а не…  
  
— Хватит, — Рей шмыгнула носом и ободряюще улыбнулась Люку. — Идём, сэнсэй. Нам есть что отпраздновать.  
  
***  
  
Люк никому официально не заявил о поединке, но был уверен, что мастера о нём уже знали. Главное, чтобы не догадались Рей и Финн. Он не хотел неприятностей для друзей, поэтому притворился заболевшим и отказался от вечеринки.  
  
Деревянный меч он купил ещё вчера. Сейчас, сидя в одиночестве в номере и взвешивая оружие в руке, Люк вспоминал прошлые сражения со Сноуком. Их силы были теперь не равны. Он как Рей выходил новичком против опытного монстра.  
  
«Ты действительно считаешь его монстром?»  
  
Скорость, безжалостность, желание сохранить место главы — что мог этому противопоставить Люк? Что составляло его сильные стороны?  
  
_«На оружие полагаешься, но оружием не выиграть сражение. Разум твой всего сильнее»._  
  
В отчаянии он подумал о мастере Йоде. Дорогом для него учителе, но теперь таком далёком. Приёмы, которые тот применял, так и остались для Люка недостижимыми. Так стоило ли тратить время, вспоминая полученные от него техники дыхания и концентрации? Чем бы ему помогли слова «не пробуй, делай», которые любил говорить старик?   
  
«Пора», — он бросил взгляд на часы.   
  
Река находилась в пяти минутах ходьбы от гостиницы. За прошедшие дни участники команд частенько проводили там тренировки, поэтому Люк надеялся, что их со Сноуком бой тоже сочтут тренировочным.  
  
К его радости узкая набережная в этот час почти пустовала. Река и дорожки не подсвечивались, но света от гостиничных фонарей хватало, чтобы никто случайно не свалился в воду.  
  
Люк вдохнул сырой прохладный воздух. Он волновался, и это ему не нравилось. Ещё он так и не продумал стратегию.  
  
_«Изобретём её в бою!»_  
  
— Увидел что-то смешное?  
  
Он обернулся на голос. Сноук оделся так же, как и он — в традиционную синюю куртку и широкие штаны. Его вид, да и вся ситуация словно стёрли прошедшие пятнадцать или сколько там лет.   
  
«Это могла быть просто прогулка. Как раньше. Мы ведь когда-то гуляли здесь вдвоём».  
  
— Начнём?   
  
— Что тебе нужно?  
  
Этот сиплый голос будто принадлежал незнакомцу. Люк, вновь ощутив вину, посмотрел на шрам и неожиданно понял, что шею он ударом не задел. Вероятно, голос исчез по другой причине.  
  
— Ты ударил Рей, — выдохнул он, осознав, что рассматривал лицо слишком долго, а пауза затянулась.  
  
— Удар касался только меня и её. Она бросила мне вызов и проиграла. Зачем же ты меня вызвал?  
  
Оружие Сноук взял привычное. Люк другого и не ожидал. Поэтому спросил:  
  
— Я хочу знать, для чего тебе кэндо?  
  
Удивление. Он его не увидел, не услышал, а почувствовал. В волнении Силы, в эмоциях, и это знакомое ощущение ранило его. Всё-таки ни с кем в своей жизни он не был настолько близок.  
  
Сноук молча отошёл на должное расстояние («один шаг — один удар»), поднял катану. Люк сжал рукоять деревянного меча. Он так и не придумал, как ему вести бой.  
  
Внутренним зрением он видел перед собой непроницаемую чёрную завесу — противник закрылся полностью.   
  
«И давно ты стал называть его противником?»  
  
Недавно он предлагал Рей подойти к сражениям с открытым сердцем, а что делал сам? Злился, терял остатки самообладания?  
  
Разве он не оскорблял самого себя, забыв о принципах своего кэндо? Об уважении, благодарности? Обращение к тёмной стороне души не было его путём. Это только делало его слабее.  
  
Успокаиваясь, он как будто возвращался к себе прежнему, но в то же время ощущал себя намного сильнее, чем в молодости. Он принял все свои чувства, в том числе обиду и злость. Они нужны были для равновесия, баланса. Те, кто уходил в крайности Света или Тьмы, обычно слишком отстранялись, замыкались на себе. Люк же интересовался людьми. Сейчас, например, одним человеком.  
  
«Я рад тебе, правда, — он мысленно улыбнулся. — Несмотря ни на что, мне приятно сразиться с тобой снова. Я не считаю тебя чудовищем и абсолютным злом. Я вижу оттенки».  
  
Физическим зрением он отметил, что пальцы Сноука еле заметно дрогнули — похоже, послание достигло цели.   
  
Прошло несколько долгих минут прежде, чем глухой голос нарушил тишину:  
  
— Ты удивительный человек, Люк Скайуокер. Единственный, кто радовался мне. Никто не выходил против меня с такими чувствами.  
  
— Я никогда не был против тебя. Даже после того глупого спектакля. Даже после записки. Даже узнав, что потерял для тебя ценность.  
  
Ему верили, но это ощущалось так слабо. Мешал туман, чужое внутреннее сопротивление. Люк усилил давление. Он должен был убрать эту своеобразную повязку, посмотреть на рану. Сноук, защищаясь, а может, отвлекая внимание, заговорил:  
  
— Проблема в том, что ты никогда не терял для меня ценность, но я должен был как-то убрать тебя из своей жизни и придумал только такой способ.   
  
— Всё мог бы решить один разговор. А ты задумал отправиться с моей помощью на тот свет, чёртов эгоист. Ещё и оскорбив меня напоследок.  
  
Зачем он копался в прошлом? Что давало это выяснение отношений? Но интуиция подсказывала ему, что этот диалог необходим. Тем более, вторая сторона тоже не молчала.  
  
— Было бы красиво — умереть от твоей руки, — усмехнулся Сноук. — Я хотел этого тогда, признаю. Но ты бы этого не пережил. Я же знал, как ты ненавидишь причинять боль другим. Почему я устроил бой? В тот момент моя жизнь потеряла ценность. Болезнь разъедала меня, твоё разочарование во мне… Всё вместе… Это было невыносимо.   
  
— Надо было сказать мне о болезни. Когда это началось?  
  
— В год, когда ты открыл школу. Временами она затихала, и я думал, что победил, что всё будет как раньше, встречался в эти периоды с тобой, но она возвращалась. Каждый день был как насмешка. Я знаю, ты бы поддержал меня, только пользоваться твоей способностью к сопереживанию мне не хотелось.  
  
— Понимаю.  
  
Да, он понимал, хоть и не принимал эту историю. Она объясняла многое, кроме одного:  
  
— Бен.  
  
Рассеивавшийся было туман вновь сгустился. «Ответь мне!» — мысленно потребовал Люк. Сноук, недовольный таким напором, шумно выдохнул, но заговорил:  
  
— Порой я хотел рассказать тебе всё, и несколько раз приходил в школу. Однажды меня увидел твой племянник. Мы немного поговорили. Он так смешно жаловался на тебя. Я подумал, что неплохо было бы сделать его своим шпионом. Через него я был хоть как-то связан с тобой. И… Ты бы всё равно не справился с ним.  
  
— Про мои дела ты бы мог узнать у меня. А что до Бена… Когда он сжёг школу, то считал тебя учителем. Я бы не назвал это «справиться».  
  
— Я сожалею о школе.  
  
«Это прозвучало искренне».  
  
Люк посчитал, что услышал достаточно. Он пришёл сюда затем, чтобы разрешить их конфликт одним единственным ударом. Только не меча.  
  
Без знакомства с мастером Йодой, он бы никогда не поверил в существование способа ментального подавления физической силы противника. Старый учитель обладал этой редчайшей техникой и однажды сказал, что Люк овладеет ей тоже, если не откажется от себя и принципов своего кэндо. Ещё он объяснил, что бесполезно вызывать её намеренно, она придёт к нему сама в самом важном поединке. А если она не появится, то, значит, бой был не главным, и Люку ещё многое предстоит изучить.  
  
Долгое время слова старика казались ему глупостью. Десятки лет он занимался кэндо, но ни на дюйм не приблизился к пониманию этой техники. И вот теперь решил попробовать. Если этот бой не был самым важным, то какой тогда?   
  
Их мечи представляли собой серьёзное боевое оружие, а поединок мог закончиться смертью. Стоил ли он того? Люк ответил себе, что да. Он не желал больше скрываться; вздрагивать, услышав что-то о Сноуке. Ему нужно было освободиться от старых чувств, от боли, перевести этого человека в категорию врага или союзника. Он хотел победить. В первую очередь свои страхи. Даже если это сражение стало бы последним в его жизни.  
  
Внезапно он ощутил в себе невероятный подъём Силы. Она проникла в него, как чужая душа, как неожиданная помощь со стороны. Были ли в нём когда-то настолько едины сознание, дух и физическая мощь? Теперь его не интересовало, что прятал Сноук за тёмной завесой — остатки былой Силы или нечто новое, опасное. Он всё равно был сильней. Собравшись для атаки, он уловил, как подобрался для ответного удара оппонент. Но Люк не бросился вперёд с победным криком. Напротив, замерев на месте, он закрыл глаза и направил всю ментальную энергию на себя.  
  
Он превратился в реку, мерцание Луны над её гладью, остывавшую после дневного жара землю, ночное небо. Сражаться против него… Разве можно было всерьёз биться с воздухом, ветром, с самой Вселенной? Сейчас он управлял движением тел и сущностей в пространстве. На одну единственную секунду он объединился с Силой целого мира. Именно к этому моменту — возможно, для него последнему — он стремился всю жизнь.  
  
— Ты…  
  
Растерянность, уязвимость услышал он в голосе Сноука. Легко выбив катану из его руки, Люк взглянул в широко распахнутые, полные изумления глаза и приказал:  
  
— Подойди.  
  
Сноук медленно и тяжело шагнул вперёд, сделал слабое движение ладонью, будто собирался прикоснуться к Люку, но не осмелился. Ничего не осталось от защиты, чёрного тумана. Никаких признаков Силы не наблюдалось в этом побеждённом человеке. Но без него достижение такого невероятного единения с миром не случилось бы, поэтому Люк готов был поделиться Силой с ним.   
  
«Ещё не время, — шепнула река — спокойная на поверхности, но готовая по первому сигналу обрушиться со всей мощью подводного течения. — Пусть ответит».  
  
— Так для чего тебе кэндо? — спросил Люк, любуясь мерцанием Луны, отражавшимся в голубых глазах. Сноук, заворожено глядевший на его лицо, судорожно выдохнул:  
  
— Когда ты уехал из города, я обрадовался. Думал, что теперь освобожусь от чувств и забуду тебя. Я бы знал, что ты где-то существуешь, и этого мне было бы достаточно. Но обнаружив, что даже твоя сестра не могла найти тебя, я запаниковал. Я оставил при себе твоего племянника, ради новостей, которых всё не было. Я сделался главой федерации: организуй ты в любой стране школу, мне стало бы об этом известно. Все эти годы я сохранял за собой это место лишь из-за тебя. Я искал тебя, не верил, что ты бросил путь меча. И вот ты появился. Вместе с этой девчонкой, — Сноук покачал головой. — Зачем мне кэндо, Люк Скайуокер? Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — он прикрыл глаза, признавая поражение. — Чтобы быть рядом с тобой. Без тебя оно мне не нужно. Поэтому… Делай с федерацией что хочешь. Только не исчезай больше. Без твоего света, Силы я совсем себя потерял.  
  
При других обстоятельствах Люк бы не поверил этим словам. Но сейчас, когда все чувства обнажились, словно берег под отступившей волной, он принял их так же, как свои.  
  
По мере того, как Сила, объединявшая его с окружающим миром, исчезала, возвращались ощущения — усталости, дрожи в ногах, слабого голода. Как Люк ещё не рухнул на землю от перенапряжения?  
  
Наверное, человек поумнее насладился бы победой, забрал бы обещание и ушёл, но Люк хотел рискнуть. Любопытство, жажда приключений и потребность в простом прикосновении подавили здравый смысл.  
  
— Люк…  
  
Щека на ощупь была тёплой и мягкой, шрам — он провёл по нему большим пальцем — гладким. Ничего не менялось. Он по-прежнему хотел большего и готов был вступить в эту реку второй раз. Может быть, не прыгнуть с разбега, как когда-то, а зайти постепенно, привыкая к изменениям. Хотя кого он обманывал. Медленное развитие событий было не для него.  
  
Безмерное облегчение испытал он, опустив ладонь на горячую спину и ощутив неуверенное прикосновение к своему плечу. Он даже не представлял, насколько сильно в нём нуждался. А ведь они ещё не обнялись по-настоящему.  
  
Люк желал всего, и сразу: прижаться всем телом, рассказать о проведённых в путешествии годах, поцеловаться, остаться у этой чудесной реки навсегда или пойти куда-нибудь. Чего хотел Сноук, теперь державший его за талию так крепко, словно опасаясь, что таявшая Сила заберёт Люка с собой?   
  
Он собрался было спросить, но вдруг что-то шлёпнулось в воду с громким «бултых», затем послышалось тихое «ой», а потом…   
  
— То есть заявление, что твой учитель надерёт нашему задницу стоило воспринимать буквально? Жаль. Я-то рассчитывала посмотреть на хорошую драку, а не на сопливые обжимания.  
  
«Фазма?!»  
  
А ещё Рей, Финн и Кайло Рен. Они стояли на противоположном берегу, спрятавшись под тенью небольшого дерева. Люк на глаз оценил расстояние — его и Сноука не только видели, но и прекрасно слышали.  
  
— Охренеть, — вышел из укрытия Финн. — Так вы и этот… Что, вместе, да?  
  
«Вообще-то нет», — подумал Люк, но отрицать и объясняться, застыв вот так, в полуобъятии, было нелепо.   
  
К Финну медленно подошла Рей. Её рот приоткрылся от удивления, а взгляд застыл на руке Сноука, обхватившей талию Люка.  
  
«Надо было ей рассказать».   
  
— Всё, хватит с меня, — Фазма повернулась в сторону лестницы. — Встретимся за…  
  
Душераздирающий вопль заставил её умолкнуть. Он исходил от Кайло Рена, который, как пьяный, слепо двинулся вперёд и рухнул прямо в воду.  
  
— Рен!  
  
— Бен!  
  
— Кайло!  
  
Замелькали цветные пятна мобильников. Рей и Финн кинулись к реке. Послышался всплеск. Рен поднялся. Вода едва доходила ему до икр. Стоя между двух берегов, племянник Люка издал ещё один нечеловеческий крик.  
  
— Предатель! — зарычал он, отдышавшись. — Ты лгал мне! Все эти годы! Заливал про силу, избранность! «Через кэндо ты придёшь к величию!» Твои слова?! Лжец! И всё это было, — Рен указал трясущимся пальцем на Люка, — ради него? Ради этого… — он расхохотался. — Весь мой пот, кровь, это дурацкое кэндо в вонючих доспехах… Сплошной обман?! Пустая трата времени? Ты отговорил меня от политики, а ведь я уже мог быть как Вейдер! Ты… Рр-р-а-а-а-а!  
  
Люк вспомнил, что где-то рядом с ними лежала катана, и лучше было поднять её поскорее, пока оружием не завладели. Однако Рен не думал бросаться в бой, а озирался по сторонам в поисках чего-то. Крупная дрожь сотрясала его тело. Она словно приковала его к месту, не давая освободиться от обуявшей тело ярости.  
  
— Ему здесь даже сломать нечего, — забеспокоилась Рей.  
  
Опасаясь, что дрожь приведёт к настоящему припадку, Люк рванулся было в сторону племянника, но Сноук удержал его.   
  
Непослушными руками Рен достал из кармана телефон и, чудом не уронив в воду, прохрипел в экран:  
  
— Ха-а-а-а-кс-с!  
  
Люк не знал, что означало это слово или название. Наверное, что-то хорошее, раз рука Сноука на его плече заметно расслабилась.   
  
Лицо Рена вдруг осветилось оранжево-жёлтым светом, послышались гудки, а затем кто-то молодой, с уже ставшим родным Люку ирландским акцентом, громко объявил о своём недовольстве ночному Киото:  
  
— Кайло, ты издеваешься? Я же просил не звонить сегодня. Встреча с министром через тридцать девять секунд, и мне…  
  
— Ха-а-а-а-кс-с!  
  
— Дьявол, — судя по изменившемуся голосу, собеседник Рена явно осознал чрезвычайность ситуации. — Глубоко вдохни! — приказал он командным тоном. — И выдыхай на мой счёт!  
  
Вдыхая и выдыхая, считая от десяти до одного, Рен постепенно успокаивался. Его почти не трясло. Теперь он просто шумно пыхтел, не отрывая взгляда от мобильного.  
  
— Хорошо, — донеслось из динамика, когда счёт закончился. — А сейчас отключи громкую связь.  
  
Что бы там ни сказали Рену, это подействовало. Через пару минут убрав телефон, он задышал уже тише, но выглядел так, будто не понимал, где находился. Впрочем, Люк не надеялся, что всем удастся уйти отсюда без последствий. Всё-таки гнев племянник никуда не переместил, и с этим надо было что-то делать.  
  
Неожиданно помощь пришла со стороны Рей. Скинув кеды, не обращая внимания на протесты Финна, она осторожно пробралась к Рену и хлопнула того по плечу.  
  
— Пойдём танцевать?  
  
К ней медленно угрожающе повернулись.  
  
— Что делать?..   
  
— Танцевать. В клубе. Оторвёмся! Тебе это нужно.  
  
Затаив дыхание, все ждали ответ. После долгого раздумья Рен кивнул и побрёл к Финну и Фазме. Рей, стараясь не поскользнуться, последовала за ним. На Люка она даже не взглянула.  
  
Вскоре он и Сноук остались вдвоём.  
  
Снова воцарилась тишина. Сила ушла окончательно. Люк почувствовал, что начал замерзать — ветер холодил разгорячённую кожу, а земля под босыми ступнями потеряла остатки дневного тепла.   
  
— Я… — он замялся. Сноук глянул на него настороженно и убрал руку с талии. — Нет, оставь! Хочешь, пойти ко мне в номер? Мы можем поговорить и…  
  
— Меня не пустят. Но мы можем поехать ко мне домой. Если ты… Ты уверен, что хочешь?  
  
— Да, — чужие эмоции сейчас ощущались почти болезненно, и Люк поморщился, уловив страх Сноука. Страх потерять его. — Я очень старался забыть тебя. Так старался, что каждый день о тебе думал. Видишь ли, мы, Скауйокеры, немного ненормальная семейка. Влюбляемся один раз, и на всю жизнь. По-другому не бывает. Поэтому я уверен, да.  
  
Сноук поднял меч. Люк, подобрав свой телефон, лежавший неподалёку, окинул взглядом набережную — он запомнит это место навсегда. Ещё он безмолвно поблагодарил духа, пришедшего сегодня на помощь.   
  
Ожидая увидеть машину с водителем, Люк очень удивился, когда Сноук подозвал такси. Он приготовился к долгой дороге, вспомнив о том старом доме, где они жили в первый раз. Путешествие неожиданно закончилось через десять минут в симпатичном тихом районе.  
  
Двухэтажный современный дом не впечатлял размерами, но Люк слышал о заоблачных ценах на землю и решил, что дела у Сноука шли хорошо. Ещё дом выглядел уж слишком по-семейному уютным, и у порога Люк слегка занервничал — вдруг из-за двери выскочили бы дети, а потом бы вышла жена? Всё же прошло столько лет.  
  
— Мило, — улыбнулся он, войдя в просторную и безлюдную комнату, служившую и прихожей, и гостиной.  
  
— Что? — Сноук вздрогнул, осмотрелся по сторонам. — А, дом. Не знаю. Я его арендую. Люк…  
  
Да, он тоже не мог больше ждать.  
  
В этом поцелуе соединились нетерпение и осторожность, горечь и восторг. Люк застонал — каждое прикосновение губ, языка ощущалось привычно и по-новому остро. У него закружилась голова.   
  
Всё же между ними сохранялась дистанция, и едва ему захотелось её сократить, придвинув Сноука к себе, тот отстранился.  
  
— Эй? — Люк ещё раз мягко коснулся влажных губ. — Всё в порядке?  
  
Похоже, оставалась нераскрытой ещё одна тайна. Сноук словно не решался признаться в преступлении. Помедлив немного, он закрыл глаза и прижался к Люку всем телом.  
  
— Я тебя чувствую, — подался он бёдрами вперёд. — А ты вряд ли меня почувствуешь. Это одна из причин, по которой я отказывался от встреч. Я давно не интересовался этой стороной жизни, поэтому не знаю, смогу я или нет...  
  
— О… — наверное, Люк больше разозлился, чем расстроился. — Это неважно. В смысле, важно, но… Я хочу простых вещей. Быть вместе. Согласен, раньше мы всегда заваливались в кровать, чтобы заняться сексом. Но времена меняются. Теперь я с таким же удовольствием лягу с тобой в постель, чтобы просто поспать.  
  
Сноук недоверчиво усмехнулся.  
  
— Так мы пойдём? В кровать? Хотя… — Люк посмотрел на свои запылённые ноги — он же пришёл босиком. — Я бы сначала сходил в душ.  
  
***  
  
Раздевались они медленно, с интересом разглядывая друг друга. Люк, поймав в зеркале отражение своего лица, ахнул:  
  
— Мне надо побриться. Как ты вообще со мной целовался?   
  
— Это новый опыт, — Сноук включил воду. Люк отметил, что голос у того повеселел. — Довольно занимательный.  
  
— Ладно, — он решил отложить бритьё на утро.  
  
Душ в этой тёмно-коричневой ванной крепился к середине стены. Приходилось держать его по очереди. Люк блаженствовал под тёплым потоком воды и ладонями, скользившими по его телу. Он старался не обращать внимания ни на своё стойкое возбуждение, ни на отсутствующее Сноука. Когда тот направил руку к его паху, Люк отодвинул её.  
  
— Позже. Для меня это теперь долгий процесс.  
  
Выбраться из душа им удалось не сразу: одновременно идти и целоваться оказалось невозможным, а прекращать поцелуи никто не хотел.  
  
Пришлось задержаться и на лестнице. «Вот так день!» — подумал Люк, придерживая сползающее с пояса полотенце. Его одежда и телефон остались внизу. Звонков он не ждал. Рей… Она, должно быть, разочаровалась в нём. Но в любом случае завтра он позвонит ей.  
  
Поднявшись на второй этаж в спальню, они зажгли свет и замерли на пороге. Сноук прижался губами к его голому плечу.  
  
— Я найду тебе что-нибудь из одежды, — он отошёл к встроенному в стену шкафу и отодвинул створку.  
  
— Не надо, — Люк потянул его в сторону низкой двуспальной кровати. — О, я это… — он замер, увидев часть золотого кимоно, висевшего на специальной вешалке, — помню. Это твоего деда? Оставил как семейную реликвию?  
  
Сноук фыркнул.  
  
— Он никогда не был для меня семьёй.  
  
Люк вопросительно поднял бровь. Что-то здесь было не так.   
  
— Историческая ценность? Продашь на аукционе? — он сам не знал, почему продолжал спрашивать, но чувствовал, что ответ важен.  
  
С видом человека, которому больше нечего было терять, Сноук устало произнёс:  
  
— Мне нравится ткань. Её цвет. Такой же, как у твоих волос. Люк, я… В последние годы я словно сошёл с ума, мне нужно было хоть что-то, связанное с тобой.  
  
— Цвет был когда-то таким, — осторожно согласился Люк. — Но сейчас… Посмотри на меня. Я седой и старый.  
  
— В этой стране мы с тобой считаемся молодыми. Для меня ты всё так же красив, — Сноук закрыл шкаф. — И я говорю не только о внешности. О внутреннем свете тоже.   
  
«Меч следует не только духу, но и эмоциям». Люк мог бы догадаться, что это выражение относилось и к личной стороне жизни. Яростные удары, совершаемые с ледяным спокойствием, составляли стиль боя Сноука. У бесстрастного человека вряд ли бы получилось так долго и успешно пользоваться им. Все эти годы Люк и не задумывался о силе эмоций своего партнёра. Страсть являлась частью тёмной стороны души и вела к саморазрушению. Наверное, с помощью кэндо и отношений, Сноук удерживал в себе и светлую сторону, сохранял баланс, но потеряв Люка…   
  
— Давай не будем об этом, — он зябко повёл плечами. — Лучше скажи, как твоя работа? Ты по-прежнему занимаешься тем, чем занимался?   
  
— Я больше не работаю на семью. Полжизни я пытался примкнуть к ним, и полжизни отделаться от них. У меня, — Сноук жёстко улыбнулся, — получилось. Теперь я никому не подчиняюсь, и хочу постепенно отдалиться от основных дел.  
  
— Ясно, — тратить время на разговоры больше не хотелось. Стянув с себя полотенце, Люк бросил его на край кровати и протянул открытую ладонь Сноуку.   
  
Тот приглушил свет и взял Люка за руку.   
  
За долгие годы отношений они много раз лежали вот так, медленно лаская друг друга, но никогда не делали этого с такой внимательностью. Радуясь, что теперь ему требовалось больше времени, чтобы кончить, Люк таял под умелыми прикосновениями.  
  
— Твои руки идеальны, — прошептал он, едва комната перестала кружиться, а тело расслабилось. — Я влюбился в них сразу, как увидел.   
  
— Хм-м, — Сноук оглядел свои испачканные пальцы, а затем облизал их. Люк тихо рассмеялся, наблюдая за этим действом. Он и не помнил, когда был настолько спокоен и счастлив. Слабое возбуждение Сноука он чувствовал, но не пытался его усилить. У них ещё будет время потом.  
  
Перегруженное событиями сознание не желало отключаться, и Люк начал рассказывать о путешествиях. Теперь они казались совсем далёкими, как будто он никуда не уезжал.   
  
Где-то около трёх часов ночи завибрировал мобильный.   
  
— Кайло, — Сноук повернул к нему экран. Он хотел сбросить звонок, но Люк попросил ответить.  
  
Рен сперва молчал, дышал и шмыгал носом в трубку, потом произнёс что-то невнятное. В отдалении звучала музыка, слышался чей-то смех.  
  
— Он просто пьян.  
  
Люк забеспокоился. Они спустились на кухню, выпили воды, нашли телефон — ни сообщений, ни звонков. Видимо, у Рей и Финна всё было в порядке. Или они больше не хотели обращаться за помощью к Люку.  
  
Через час Рен позвонил снова. Выругавшись, Сноук включил громкую связь.   
  
— Ты больше не мой учитель. Я ухожу, — отчеканили холодным трезвым голосом. — И передай этому — я знаю, он рядом с тобой — Рей уходит тоже. Мы организуем свою школу и федерацию. Прощай.  
  
В наступившей тишине они обменялись усталыми взглядами.  
  
— Всё завтра.  
  
Сноук немного рассказал о своей болезни. Люк не понимал, почему не догадался о ней сам. Это же было очевидно.   
  
Часов в шесть утра пиликнул его мобильный — Рей прислала фото с подписью: «Кто сделал всех в караоке?». На переднем плане были лица — её и Фазмы, а на заднем — Рен и Финн, спавшие в обнимку на диване, и почему-то щедро усыпанные блёстками.  
  
— Я позвоню ей, — обрадовался Люк.  
  
— Приходи на крышу, как поговоришь, — Сноук выбрался из-под одеяла и накинул на себя халат.  
  
Рей ответила сразу же, как будто ждала звонка.  
  
— Доброе утро, сэнсэй, — голос у неё был довольный и бодрый.  
  
— Рей, я должен извини…  
  
— Ничего ты не должен. Это же твоя личная жизнь. Просто я сильно удивилась, и мне надо было остыть немного. Я не ожидала увидеть… Кхм… Люби, а не воюй, да?  
  
Он откинулся на подушки, чувствуя, что мир окончательно пришёл в равновесие.  
  
— Рен звонил нам, сказал то ты и он уходите создавать свою школу.  
  
— Что?! — расхохоталась Рей. — Что-то мне ничего об этом не известно. Час назад он клялся, что бросит кэндо и займётся политикой. Сэнсэй, — произнесла она неожиданно строго, — он мне немного рассказал о Сноуке. Этот тип одержим тобой. Ты уверен, что не приносишь себя в жертву?  
  
Над этим забавным вопросом Люк поразмыслил вполне серьёзно.  
  
— Нет. Совершенно точно нет. И я пока не поеду домой, задержусь здесь. Ещё… Рей, спасибо тебе. Без твоего участия я бы не смог починить свою жизнь.  
  
После недолгого молчания Рей грустно вздохнула:  
  
— Я надеюсь, что в кэндо ты вернулся не только ради этого злобного старика, и что мы ещё сразимся. Поэтому в нашу следующую встречу, будь готов ответить, сэнсэй, для чего тебе кэндо.  
  
— Непременно. Но я буду сражаться только с ученицей колледжа.   
  
— Эй!  
  
Отсмеявшись и попрощавшись, Люк набросил халат и отправился на крышу.  
  
Бледно-жёлтое солнце поднималось над горизонтом, над квадратами домов и видневшейся вдалеке остроконечной пагодой.   
  
— Красиво.  
  
Он сказал это не только о медленно просыпавшемся древнем городе, но и о человеке, которого видел обычным и внутренним зрением.   
  
«Так зачем тебе кэндо, Люк Скайуокер?»  
  
Кэндо — это путь ради пути, путешествие ради путешествия; поединок на грани смерти, в котором никто не умирает; вечная игра, где сталкиваются не только мечи, но и сознания, а противники становятся партнёрами.  
  
«Затем, что я хочу, — он подошёл к Сноуку и обнял того за плечо, — идти дальше по этой прекрасной и сложной дороге с тобой».


End file.
